One Piece : Petit frère
by Karen Killa
Summary: Sabo est plus jeune, Liana plus vieille mais elle décide quand même de partir avec Luffy pour veiller sur ses petits frères. Comment un jeune Sabo va s'en sortir en tant qu'enfant dans l'équipage de son frère ? Leur voyage pour conquérir Grand Line. FemHarry, avec un autre fruit du démon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, une nouvelle histoire avec Liana, même si ce sera un peu différent que normalement, enfin j'espère. Un grand merci à** Miss Poulpy **pour avoir été mon beta sur ce chapitre. Sur ce bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Ace.

Monstre, démon. Simplement être le fils de Roger était une condamnation à mort, il le savait, personne ne pouvait vraiment l'accepter. Il en était convaincu. Il avait même tué sa mère en naissant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Les bandits ne voulaient pas de lui, Garp ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui, il était seul au monde.

Luffy.

Il avait toujours été seul, les villageois avaient peur de lui tandis que les enfants se moquaient de lui. Makino était l'exception, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il aimait bien les pirates, Shanks était génial même si il se moquait souvent de lui. Mais son équipage était parti et Luffy était de nouveau tout seul, encore plus mis à l'écart vu qu'il avait mangé ce mauvais fruit qui l'avait rendu élastique. Il était tout seul et il détestait ça.

Liana.

Liana était un monstre et elle était seule au monde, elle n'avait personne. C'était ce que les Dursley disaient toujours et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pas de suite, mais en restant dans son placard, elle avait eu une idée. Il y avait toujours des choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'elle, particulièrement quand elle était énervée ou qu'elle avait peur. Elle commença donc à essayer de le faire toute seule, sans avoir de fortes émotions, et elle se débrouillait bien. Jusque au jour où tout changea. Son oncle la vit et il était absolument furieux.

"Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta monstruosité." il dit en la tirant par les cheveux avant de la mettre sur la table, sa main sur sa gorge.

"Je voulais juste voir..." commença Liana, trop effrayée pour se défendre contre son oncle, il la terrorisait.

"Ah tu voulais voir, et bien je vais m'assurer pour que tu ne vois plus jamais." il dit avec un mauvais sourire avant d'attraper une bouteille, elle ne savait pas de quoi mais elle tenta de se débattre lorsqu'il la plaça au dessus de son visage, plus particulièrement au dessus de ses yeux. Néanmoins sa prise était trop forte et elle ne put rien faire et rapidement elle hurlait de douleur. Son œil lui faisait horriblement mal, son oncle avait versé du liquide dessus et ça la brûlait. Il voulut passer à l'autre œil mais la magie de Liana réagit, poussée par la peur et la souffrance de la petite fille. Vernon Dursley fut envoyé dans le mur et Liana disparut tout simplement de Privet Drive.

Grey Terminal était un endroit qui n'était pas vraiment idéal, néanmoins Liana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le préférer à Privet Drive. Oui elle était en danger, elle ne pouvait pas manger beaucoup et elle devait rester discrète, mais au moins les gens étaient francs et ils ne la rejetaient pas, elle devait parfois se défendre bien sûr mais même si elle n'aimait pas la violence, elle était quand même capable de se défendre, en tout cas de frapper là où ça faisait mal et de prendre la fuite ensuite. Se cacher et faire profil bas étaient des choses qu'elle savait faire. Elle volait pour manger mais sinon ça allait pour elle. Et puis un jour tout changea.

Elle rencontra un garçon de son âge : Portgas D Ace.

* * *

"Tu as perdu le gamin Ace ?" demanda Liana en souriant, cela faisait trois ans depuis le jour de leur rencontre et les choses avaient vraiment changé pour elle.

Ace lui avait appris à se battre et elle lui avait appris à lire, les Dursley avaient été obligés de l'envoyer à l'école après tout et elle avait dû faire les devoirs de Dudley, la faisant progresser rapidement et même si cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était dans ce monde, parce que même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait changé de monde, elle avait continué à lire. Les nobles jetaient vraiment toutes sortes de choses, les livres faisaient partis du nombre et même si elle n'était que débutante, certains habitants du Grey Terminal avait accepté de l'aider à lire. Les vieillards faisaient parfois ça en échange d'un service ou de nourriture, enfin ça et raconter des histoires, elle adorait les entendre.

Apprendre qu'il était le fils de Roger n'avait pas été important pour elle, il ne lui avait rien fait après tout, surtout comme elle voulait être pirate elle même, l'idée de la liberté la tentait beaucoup. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi des gens haïraient son ami simplement parce qu'il vivait, c'était totalement idiot mais elle savait que les gens pouvaient être cruel pour toutes sortes de raison, sa famille le prouvait bien.

"Liana." sourit Ace, son amie était la seule qui pouvait le faire sourire, elle était tout ce qu'il avait au monde. "Bien sûr que je l'ai semé, il est trop faible pour me suivre." il dit fièrement avant de lui montrer son sac d'argent. "Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à avoir."

"Ouah, tu gagnes aujourd'hui." ne put s'empêcher de sourire Liana. Chaque jour ils essayaient de rassembler la plus grande somme d'argent.

Bien sûr ce fut le moment que le gamin qui suivait Ace depuis un moment choisit pour se montrer, il se fit capturer par Porchémy qu'Ace avait décidé de voler et il balança le fait qu'il connaissait Ace.

"Tu es sûr qu'il va dire où est le trésor ?" demanda Liana un peu inquiète pour le gamin, elle n'aimait pas lorsque les gens étaient violents envers les enfants et l'idée qu'elle puisse aider à une telle horreur la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Bien sûr, il va lui dire rapidement." assura Ace, décidant de faire confiance en son ami elle l'aida à bouger leur trésor, ils devaient le protéger, c'était le fruit de trois ans de travail après tout. Liana en avait eu l'idée, l'argent était une chose extrêmement importante elle le savait grâce aux Dursley particulièrement mais même dans le Grey Terminal. Pour acheter des médicaments c'était vital mais en plus elle savait que pour acheter des provisions sur les autres îles ou un bateau il faudrait une certaine somme.

Elle était quand même inquiète, le gamin n'avait pas l'air du genre très malin néanmoins il semblait têtu, il avait après tout suivi Ace pendant trois mois. Du coup après avoir fait un nouveau trajet pour livrer l'argent à leur nouvelle cachette, elle alla se renseigner et elle apprit l'horrible vérité, il n'avait pas parlé.

"Ace, il a rien dit. Il n'a pas parlé." elle cria en courant vers lui.

"Quoi ? Mais ça fait des heures ?" s'exclama Ace.

"On doit aller le sauver. C'est notre faute." elle lui demanda, elle était prête à le faire sans lui si nécessaire néanmoins elle avait besoin de renfort pour faire face à la bande de Porchémy, surtout vu que Bluejam risquait d'être là. Mais son meilleur ami ne la déçut pas, il était à ses côtés, ou plutôt il la suivait vu qu'elle était la plus rapide d'eux deux, et qu'elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'à leur planque. Meilleur moyen pour survivre, savoir exactement où ne pas aller.

"Laissez le tranquille." ils hurlèrent ensemble en défonçant la porte de leur planque. Liana dut retenir un cri en voyant l'état du gamin, il était en sang, pouvait à peine parler. Leur attaque surprise lui permit d'aller le libérer et il était suffisamment léger (et l'entraînement de Ace suffisamment brutal) pour qu'elle puisse le porter.

"Ace qu'est ce que tu fais ?" elle s'exclama en voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas.

"Je ne fuis pas." il dit fermement.

"Non mais t'es malade ? Ils ont des épées et des armes à feu, ce sont pas les mêmes que d'habitude." elle protesta, c'était de la folie de rester comme ça.

"Je ne fuis pas." il répéta avec détermination, et elle sut qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, il était horriblement têtu, et tout comme elle savait qu'il était là à ses côtés chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, elle était là pour lui. Elle reposa doucement le gamin au sol pour attaquer les autres pirates avec Ace, le maudissant dans sa tête tout du long.

"C'était la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite." elle lui dit une fois le combat terminé, ils avaient gagné mais ils s'en étaient pas sortis indemne. Elle était en train de soigner le gamin, Luffy qui était vraiment en sale état.

"Je suis désolé." dit Luffy après un moment où elle le soigna de son mieux, elle était plutôt douée à ça.

"De quoi ?" elle questionna surprise, elle avait du calmer Ace vu que lorsque Luffy les avait remercié son ami s'était énervé. Mais elle ne pensait pas que le garçon au chapeau de paille la remerciait d'avoir calmé Ace.

"D'avoir demandé pour ton œil. Makino m'a dit que c'était pas poli." il dit en la regardant, Liana dut lutter pour ne pas réagir mais elle sentit que son ami était sur le point d'exploser à nouveau. Ace était très sensible sur le sujet de sa blessure à l'œil, il l'avait toujours été mais ça avait empiré après qu'elle lui ai raconté ce qui c'étai passé, son oncle avait réussi ce qu'il voulait, en tout cas en partie, le produit qu'il avait versé sur son œil gauche l'avait brûlé et elle avait perdu l'usage de son œil, elle avait eu l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux tomber de ce côté là pour qu'on ne le remarque pas mais Ace lui avait acheté un cache-œil pour qu'elle puisse le cacher si elle le voulait, violet sa couleur préférée.

"C'est rien." répondit Liana, elle avait entendu bien pire à ce sujet et il ne semblait pas avoir eu l'intention de blesser ou quoique ce soit. "Ace, je ne peux pas rester à Grey Terminal. Avec ce qu'on a fait on risque d'avoir Bluejam après nous." elle avertit pour changer de sujet.

Elle ne pouvait pas se douter de tout ce qui allait changer grâce, en quelque sorte, à Bluejam.


	2. Sabo

**Salut, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, un grand merci à Miss Poulpy d'avoir été ma beta pour ce chapitre, une fois encore. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Bonne lecture. **

Akabane D Yui : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira aussi.**

Sasam Moon : **Merci, j'espère que la suite sera également intéressante :).**

mimica3466 : **Merci beaucoup. Contente que cette partie t'ait plu alors, je vois bien Ace réagir ainsi et je voulais le montrer. Voici ton petit Sabo, il est là dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait attendre :). Merci pour ton adresse. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.**

Liana allait tuer Ace, un de ses jours elle allait vraiment le faire, son idiot de frère était vraiment trop parfois. Particulièrement quand ils étaient entourés de flammes, blessés tout ça parce que une fois encore il avait refusé de fuir, le tout alors qu'ils avaient déjà été blessés et épuisés avant et qu'ils n'avaient déjà pas fait le poids contre Bluejam. Le tout en étant séparés de Luffy que les bandits avaient pris avec eux, c'était probablement le seul point positif de toute cette stupidité. Ça et le fait que Bluejam était battu et ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal, mais ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire, le feu était partout à présent. Et comme si ça n'était pas assez, elle et Ace étaient salement blessés tandis que Dadan ne pouvait plus marcher, du coup Liana se concentrait pour faire léviter la chef des bandits, ce qu'elle faisait avec difficulté, elle s'était entraînée avec des petits rochers, parfait pour une diversion, Dadan était plus lourde que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, néanmoins c'était la meilleure option. Ace était moins blessé et comme ça il pouvait aller plus vite pour déterminer la route à prendre.

Trois jours, ils mirent trois jours à revenir à la cabane des bandits, ayant du éviter en chemin tous ceux qui avaient été chargés de tuer les survivants de l'incendie, Liana avait envie de vomir. Ils avaient participé à ce carnage, forcés mais ça ne changeaient rien au résultat. Bluejam avait capturé Luffy, et pour le protéger elle et Ace avaient dû porter des caisses remplies d'explosifs dans tous Grey Terminal. Ils avaient eu de la chance tous les trois d'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau, même si ils étaient blessés, mais ça avait été juste, bien trop juste. Assise à côté de ses frères sur la falaise qu'ils aimaient tant, Liana avait envie de craquer, elle était devenue plus forte depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, loin des Dursley, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Accroché à elle, son petit frère semblait penser la même chose.

"Ace, Liana, je vais devenir plus fort et plus fort, et plus fort, et plus fort, et plus fort, toujours plus fort et on pourra jamais plus se servir de moi comme otage ou me prendre quelqu'un que j'aime. Et je protégerai mes nakamas, même vous." il pleurait, Luffy avait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient morts et sachant d'expérience à quel point Ace avait horreur des larmes, il s'était jeté à la place dans les bras de Liana, pleurant tout du long, même à présent, deux heures après.

"Idiot." le gronda Ace en lui frappant sur la tête, Ace n'était pas doué avec les émotions, Liana le savait bien, elle savait surtout que c'était parce que voir ceux qu'il aimait pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire le faisait se sentir absolument horrible. Malgré son aspect dangereux et colérique, Ace était un gros nounours au fond, non qu'elle aille lui dire ça, il le prendrait mal. Elle dissimula son sourire dans les cheveux de leur petit frère en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. "Comme si on aura besoin d'un bébé comme toi pour nous protéger, c'est plutôt pour toi qu'on doit s'inquiéter. Et puis moi je compte pas mourir, je montrerai au monde qui je suis vraiment, moi Ace et pas le fils de cet homme."

"Liana, toi non plus tu dois pas mourir." dit Luffy avec une voix triste et plaintive, sachant que sa grande sœur le réconforterait toujours, elle prenait soin de lui et elle était gentille, contrairement à Ace, enfin c'était ce qu'il disait. Mais il adorait son frère aussi.

"Je serai toujours avec vous." elle assura, elle ne pouvait pas promettre de ne pas mourir mais elle pouvait promettre de toujours veiller sur eux, même après la mort et même si elle devait rester comme fantôme, elle ignorait si c'était vraiment faisable mais elle ferait de son mieux. Elle protégerait sa famille.

* * *

La vie après l'incendie ne changea pas tant que ça au final, Grey Terminal se reforma après le passage du Dragon Céleste, Liana en apprenant pourquoi le feu fut mis en place, décida de rester prudente et d'écouter les conversations dans les bars mais aussi dans les rues de Goa. Les bandits étaient bien sûr ravis, ils l'avaient déjà été lorsqu'ils avaient appris que leurs trois gamins volaient mais apprendre qu'elle voulait espionner comme ça, ils étaient immensément fiers. Bien sûr Garp ne savait rien, les trois, ou plutôt Liana et Ace avaient décidé de se taire, et avaient dit à Luffy de ne rien dire sinon Pépé les empêcherait de le faire il tenait sa langue depuis, pas la peine de gagner la colère de leur grand père, ses poings étaient bien trop douloureux.

Sa colère vis à vis du fait qu'ils refusaient toujours de devenir des marines était suffisante, pas la peine de la risquer d'avantage. Ils étaient trop souvent tombés dans le ravin ou plutôt il les avait balancés trop souvent dans le ravin. Ou face à un énorme animal. Ou quand il décidait que s'ils voulaient éviter trop d'ennuis alors ils devaient réussir à l'éviter toute la journée alors qu'il leur courrait après. Gramps était déjà trop une menace.

Liana était dans la ville haute, sans Luffy et Ace bien sûr, ses frères n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, c'était pas leur tempérament, elle écoutait les conversations. C'était fou ce que les nobles étaient bavards et pas discrets, elle savait déjà qui était avec qui, dans le dos des femmes et des maris parfois, qui détestait qui, qui magouillait avec qui... Elle surveillait, voulant savoir ce qu'ils voulaient avec le Grey Terminal, mais aussi essayait de savoir où elle devrait aller pour voler un peu, après ce que les nobles avaient failli faire à sa famille elle voulait les faire payer. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Observer les familles de la Haute Ville ne lui donnait aucun sentiment d'envie, c'était différent qu'au village de Fuschia, il y avait un culte de l'apparence et une fausseté dans leurs interactions qu'il n'y avait pas à Fuschia, et du coup c'était plus facile à voir pour elle. Elle sortait d'une maison où elle avait réussi à prendre plusieurs trésors qui pourrait valoir une belle somme, la famille à qui elle avait volé n'était jamais là au cours de la journée et elle avait été discrète. Elle était sur une des places qu'il y avait pour aller vers la Ville Basse et ensuite pour Grey Terminal, elle ne pouvait pas passer par les toits, ça attirerait trop l'attention. Elle regardait les gens, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard, un enfant était en train de s'éloigner de sa mère et de son frère, il était encore très jeune et personne ne le remarquait. Il allait tomber dans des escaliers si personne ne faisait quoique ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se faire remarquer mais ne pas intervenir alors qu'un jeune enfant était en danger... c'était au dessus de ses forces.

"Hey, où tu vas bonhomme ?" elle demanda d'une voix douce et calme, la même qu'elle prenait pour consoler Luffy lors de ses gros chagrins ou de ses peurs, en l'attrapant avant qu'il ne puisse descendre la première marche. L'enfant semblait avoir à peine deux ans, des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux blonds, et un sourire hésitant sur le visage, un sourire qu'elle voyait souvent soit sur celui d'Ace ou dans les miroirs, un qui ne devrait pas être sur un enfant aussi jeune. "Tu peux pas partir par là, c'est dangereux." elle commença à la ramener à sa mère, même si il était aussi adorable que Luffy elle ne pouvait pas le garder, ça n'attirerait que des problèmes sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas douze ans. Et qu'il avait des parents, même si elle était à peu près sûre qu'ils étaient incompétents. "Excusez moi, votre fils a failli tomber dans les escaliers." elle dit donc en approchant l'horrible blonde et l'aîné du bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras, le gamin allait soit changer d'apparence et pas pour le mieux en grandissant, soit il avait été adopté, soit il avait eu énormément de chance.

"Vous l'avez touché." s'exclama horrifiée la bonne femme en la regardant et ok Liana n'était pas habillée de vêtement de luxe, quoique en voyant la tenue de la femme en face d'elle, elle était plutôt heureuse pour ça, même Dadan avait plus de gout que ça, la femme bandit avait bon gout en fait donc c'était pas juste. Elle s'habillait ainsi pour avoir le respect des gens, particulièrement de ses hommes. Donc ok Liana n'était pas vraiment habillée comme les autres nobles, mais elle portait quand même un short long propre et un t-shirt sympa, elle était propre aussi, forçant même ses frères à prendre des douches tous les jours. La réaction était donc exagérée, plus qu'un peu même. "Je n'en veux plus."

"C'est un enfant, pas un jouet qu'on jette." s'exclama choquée Liana.

"Mon Stelly est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, il deviendra roi ou un haut noble, Sabo était une erreur." dit la mère avec un air dédaigneux avant de partir avec son aîné, laissant son fils avec une parfaite étrangère. Une adolescente qui plus est.

Liana était choquée, et pas qu'un peu, elle était aussi horrifiée, elle savait que la chose à faire serait d'amener l'enfant à un orphelinat ou quelque chose du même genre mais elle se rappelait des Dursley, de Ace qui était haï par le monde entier à cause de son père et de Luffy qui avait été confié à Garp par son propre fils, un fils qui avait du subir la même chose qu'eux donc un père incompétent. Enfin elle supposait. Baissant son œil émeraude dans ceux bleus sombres de l'enfant, le regard presque résigné du blond mais avec une lumière d'espoir, Liana ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle allait s'occuper de lui, tout comme elle et Ace prenaient soin de Luffy, ses parents étaient nuls, mais Sabo méritait mieux et ils allaient prendre soin de lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas une enfance normale, mais normal était surfait de toute façon.

"Hey Sabo, moi je m'appelle Liana, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu es mon petit frère maintenant, je vais t'amener à tes autres frères." elle dit avec un sourire avant de se mettre en route. Le bébé dans ses bras attirait un peu les regards mais sa réputation était suffisante pour tenir les gardes éloignés, ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ville mais ils avaient qu'elle était plus que capable de les battre et c'était suffisant. Elle traversa Grey Terminal en prenant toutes les raccourcis possibles, et arriva vite dans la jungle où elle se hâta d'aller à la clairière où elle et ses frères s'entraînaient normalement et où elle les avait laissés. Avec un peu de chance ils y étaient toujours, ou alors ils ne tarderaient pas à y revenir vu qu'ils mangeaient aussi souvent là et que leur cabane n'était pas très loin.

"Lia-nee tu es de retour." s'exclama heureux Luffy en voyant sa grande sœur, se relevant d'une énième défaite. Il ne gagnait jamais mais ne décourageait pas non plus, sa détermination faisait plaisir et un peu pitié parfois. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"il demanda lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle portait quelque chose et que du coup il pouvait pas lui sauter dans les bras comme à son habitude.

"Ana, t'a piqué un gosse ?" s'exclama Ace avec un peu plus de colère que de joie en identifiant ce qu'elle portait.

"Non, sa mère a refusé de le reprendre parce que je l'avais empêché de dévaler un escalier." répondit Liana avec colère "Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner Ace." elle dit en le regardant avec presque supplication "Il s'appelle Sabo, regarde il est adorable." elle dit en lui montrant l'enfant qui était vraiment mignon et elle put voir son frère fondre.

"C'est qui Sabo ?" demanda Luffy.

"Notre petit frère." répondit Liana en regardant son aîné, c'était risqué elle le savait mais elle refusait d'abandonner un enfant, et elle était plus que capable d'être aussi têtue que lui si nécessaire.

"Je suis plus le plus petit alors." sourit Luffy "Je serais le meilleur grand frère du monde, vous verrez, je vais prendre bien soin de toi Sabo." promit Luffy en faisant son sourire spécial à Sabo.

"Tu triches." marmonna Ace qui reconnaissait sa défaite, tenir tête à Luffy était difficile, faisable parfois mais difficile, mais tenir tête à Liana était presque impossible. Elle utilisait la logique et ses propres arguments contre lui de manière efficace, et là en plus elle avait réussi à gagner Luffy à sa cause, ce qui voulait dire que c'était impossible qu'il gagne cette discussion là. Encore moins vu qu'il était pas entièrement contre, étant un enfant abandonné en quelque sorte, il voulait aussi protéger Sabo, surtout qu'un bébé ne le haïrait pas de suite mais plus tard peut être... "Comment est on supposé s'occuper d'un enfant ?" il demanda pour éviter de penser à ça.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait demander à Makino, elle s'est au moins occupée de Luffy et elle a fait je pense du meilleur boulot que Dadan." pointa Liana avec une grimace, Dadan tenait à eux, ça il n'y avait pas de doute mais elle n'était pas vraiment un parent extrêmement capable, elle les élevait à la dure, comme leur grand père, Makino avait fait quelque chose de différent et ça avait l'air d'avoir bien fonctionné pour Luffy. Liana était sûre que Luffy avait été bizarre à la base de toute façon, il était le petit-fils biologique de Garp et l'homme était loin d'être sain d'esprit, en plus il avait fait que donner des coups de poings dans la tête et ça laissant sans aucun doute des traces.

"On va voir Makino." s'exclama Luffy heureux de voir leur adulte responsable, leur sorte de tante/grande sœur.

"Tiens porte le." demanda Liana à Ace, elle ne laisserait pas Luffy le porter tant qu'il ne serait pas assis et ce sous haute surveillance, son petit frère était un peu trop maladroit et hyperactif. Son aîné était plus calme et moins prompt à partir en courant dans tous les sens comme Luffy, elle était plus en confiance, Sabo un peu moins vu qu'il lança un regard incertain à Liana et lui tint fermement son haut avant de se laisser faire, la regardant ensuite et observant également Ace qui le portait un peu gêné, il ne savait pas trop comment faire. "Tu as tort tu sais. Je refuse d'imaginer que quelqu'un qui te connaisse vraiment puisse te juger uniquement sur qui était ton père, encore moins quelqu'un à qui il n'a rien fait."

Ace ne répondit rien et ils allèrent au bar de Makino, depuis l'arrivée de Liana à la hutte et leur rencontre avec Makino, ils étaient souvent allés voir la jeune femme. Le chemin était donc un familier, et rapide néanmoins Ace rendit rapidement Sabo à sa sœur, pas vraiment tranquille en portant l'enfant.

* * *

Sabo était un enfant intelligent, de ça Liana n'avait pas le moindre doute. A quatre ans il écoutait presque religieusement tout ce qu'elle lui lisait et regardait attentivement les lettres, il répétait aussi très bien les mots qu'il connaissait et était même capable de se battre. Tout n'était pas facile, loin de là même, mais les choses se passaient plutôt bien, avec un Ace surprotecteur avec ses deux petits frères après une aventure des deux qui faillit très mal tourner, tandis que Liana était très maternelle. Encore plus qu'auparavant et ce même avec Ace pour la plus grande gêne de ce dernier. Makino avait été surprise en voyant l'enfant mais elle n'avait pas hésité à leur dire quoi faire pour bien s'occuper de lui, Dadan elle avait été profondément choquée en voyant le bambin qui marchait prudemment dans sa hutte après son réveil d'une cuite, Liana avait voulu utiliser la cuisine des bandits et avait laissé Sabo seul dans la cabane avec pour instruction de ne pas sortir. Il avait obéi. Choqué les bandits mais obéit.

Dadan avait bugué un moment, demandé des explications et après les avoir eu de Liana, avait accepté le gamin, avec pour précision qu'elle ne changerait pas ses couches. C'était faux mais Liana laissait la chef des bandits à ses illusions. Garp avait réagi avec bien plus de surprise, c'était compréhensible il avait cru attraper Ace uniquement pour avoir un gamin blond bien plus jeune dans la main. Et une Liana furieuse après il avait relâché Sabo qui avait couru se cacher derrière Liana, sa figure de protection en général, Garp avait ensuite bien évidemment désiré commencer la formation de ses quatre petits enfants en marine, uniquement pour recevoir un avertissement très clair de la part de Liana que si jamais il tentait quoique ce soit avec Sabo elle allait le castrer et les lui faire manger après. Elle ne savait toujours pas si il l'avait pris sérieusement ou si il avait simplement décidé de lui faire plaisir, néanmoins leur grand père n'entraînait pas Sabo, il subissait tout comme eux des Fist of Love mais ça n'allait pas plus loin et ce n'était pas souvent.

Elle était en train de lire un livre à voix haute à Sabo tandis qu'Ace faisait une sieste à cause de sa narcolepsie et que Luffy travaillait sur son écriture, obligé par Liana. Elle était donc en train de lire lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel qui approchait rapidement, un oiseau et si ce n'était pas étrange vu que c'était le ciel et tout ça, néanmoins c'était une chouette blanche qui n'avait rien à faire dans le ciel en pleine journée, encore moins vers leur île.

"Liana-nee." appela Sabo en ne l'entendant plus lire, de ses frères il était le seul à toujours l'appeler par son nom. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Une chouette, une harfang des neiges plus précisément." elle répondit à son petit frère, pas vraiment surprise de le sentir à côté d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne le fut de sentir Luffy à côté d'elle. Il utiliserait n'importe quelle excuse pour éviter de rester assis à travailler. La chouette vola jusqu'à Liana et elle se posa devant elle, sur un tronc, elle avait un colis attaché à sa patte. Luffy avança vers elle mais il recula lorsque la chouette fit un mouvement pour lui piquer la main avec son bec. Elle se tourna vers Liana et sembla la regarder avec insistance. Hésitante l'adolescente de presque quatorze ans s'avança vers la chouette qui lui tendit la patte où le colis était, elle l'attrapa et s'assit devant le tronc, ses frères de chaque côté sauf Ace qui dormait toujours, et ouvrit le colis. Il y avait une lettre sur le dessus.

 _Ma chère petite fille, ma Liana Lys Potter,_

 _Je suis Lily, ta maman, tu vas bientôt avoir quatorze ans si tu lis cette lettre et j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à la lire néanmoins au fond de mon cœur je crains que ce soit le cas. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ton histoire, qui je suis ou qui était ton père alors laisse moi t'expliquer._

 _J'ai rencontré ton père James Potter quand j'avais onze ans, il avait le même âge et si j'ai de suite pensé qu'il était un idiot, lui a décidé ce jour là que j'étais l'amour de sa vie. Nous étions tous les deux des sorciers à Poudlard, une école de magie où les sorciers vont à partir de leurs onze ans. Oui les sorciers, tu as dû remarquer que des choses étranges se passaient autour de toi lorsque tu éprouvais une émotion forte et bien c'est dû à ta magie et au fait que tu ne la contrôles pas. Comme je te l'ai dit si tout va bien tu y es depuis trois ans en me rendant folle si jamais tu es aussi farceuse que ton père, mais tout n'est pas idéal malheureusement et je ne sais pas si ton père et moi nous allons survivre cette guerre. Oui une guerre, un sorcier puissant a décidé qu'une partie des sorciers ne devrait pas exister ou être des citoyens de seconde zone. Des sorciers comme moi, nés de parents qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Ce n'est qu'un des objectifs qu'il a mais c'est pour ça que je me bats, que ton père et moi se battons contre lui. Nous voulons t'offrir un monde où il n'y a pas ce genre de danger et j'espère réussir._

 _J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait difficile de survivre cette guerre même si j'étais prête à tout pour toi, pour que tu es une bonne vie et pour pouvoir t'élever, mais il y a quelque temps une bonne amie a moi est venu. Elle a un don qui lui permet de voir plusieurs futurs, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me voyait pas survivre, ou en tout cas que c'était très improbable. Dans un futur elle te voyait dans un autre monde, un monde d'eau et avec une magie très différente, bien que ça me peine de te savoir aussi loin de tout ce que je connais et dans un monde qui me semble si dangereux et plein de violence, mais elle te voyait heureuse et ton bonheur est tout ce que j'ai désiré. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et aimée, ainsi qu'en bonne santé bien sûr. Quoique tu veuilles faire de ta vie, tant que tu es heureuse alors fonce, ton père et moi nous t'aimons quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Pandora, mon amie, elle m'a dit que dans ce monde et bien la magie était différente, qu'elle se manifestait via des fruits donnant des pouvoirs particuliers. Ton père et moi nous avons cherché dans son coffre à la banque, son coffre de famille qui appartient à sa famille depuis plus de six siècles et qui contient un grand nombre d'objet. Dans le lot il y avait ce fruit étrange qui correspondait à la description que m'avait donné Pandora, un fruit très étrange et bien que je ne comprenne pas comment il n'était pas déjà pourri, je me suis dit que ça devait faire partie de sa magie. J'ignore de quelle catégorie il est ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je sais juste que ça devrait te rendre plus forte et te permettre de te défendre. Je veux que tu sois saine et sauve, fais ce que tu veux mais sois heureuse ma chérie._

 _Je ne peux pas t'envoyer une baguette magique même si c'est comme ça qu'on peut utiliser notre magie, une baguette est faite pour le sorcier, je ne sais pas quelle genre de jeune femme tu es aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas t'envoyer une baguette qui n'est pas parfaite pour toi et j'ignore comment la magie de ce monde fonctionne du coup j'ai cherché des livres concernant la magie naturelle, un type de magie sans baguette et donc très différente. Si tu veux apprendre, tu peux, c'est ton choix._

 _En plus des livres et du fruit j'y ai mis un pendentif pour nous représenter, ton père m'appelle toujours Lily-flower et il peut se transformer en un cerf, ce pendentif représente ça. Il y a également une photo de nous trois, je voulais te donner une chance de nous voir et aussi de savoir qui étaient tes parents._

 _Ma chérie, j'aimerai te dire tellement de choses, te promettre que je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies jamais à lire cette lettre mais même si le pense, je ne peux pas le faire. Je fais tout ce que je peux et ton père aussi néanmoins parfois tout n'est pas assez. L'animal qui t'a livré ce colis est ton familier, j'ai enchanté ce paquet pour qu'il ne te parvienne que si tu es dans cet autre monde et grâce à ton familier. On en parle dans un des livres sur la magie naturelle, parce que c'est un type de magie naturelle._

 _Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, pour ton père et moi tu es notre plus précieux trésor._

 _Vis ta vie, sois heureuse._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman._

"Liana, ça va ?" demanda Ace en voyant sa sœur des larmes sur les joues. Luffy était tourné vers elle mais il ne faisait rien, se contentait de la regarder, un peu perdu, Sabo quand à lui essayait de lire la lettre mais en vain, Liana la tenait trop haute et il aurait dû se lever pour la prendre et il n'osait pas le faire. Surtout vu qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout lire.

"Une lettre de ma mère." elle dit en tendant la lettre à son aîné et en essuyant ses larmes.

Dans le colis il y avait bien des livres, un fruit du démon, enfin elle supposait que c'était un fruit du démon vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. Et en effet il y avait aussi un collier avec en son centre une tête de cerf et entre les bois une fleur et elle pouvait voir que c'était un lys, le bijou était très détaillé et il était magnifique, il y avait aussi des pierres pour les yeux du cerf, une émeraude et une ambre.

"C'est un fruit du démon, c'est pas bon. Le mien il était violet et il était pas fluo." commenta Luffy.

"Tu vas le manger ?" demanda Ace après avoir lu la lettre.

"Je sais pas. C'est pas vraiment prudent vu que je vais devenir une pirate, encore moins avec Luffy comme petit frère mais..." dit Liana se mordant la lèvre.

"Pourquoi je suis concerné ?" demanda Luffy en faisant la moue.

"Parce que tu tombes toujours à l'eau." répondit Ace distraitement "Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose Ana, tu as beaucoup travaillé sur ta capacité à faire léviter les choses, tu arrives même à faire sortir Luffy de l'eau quand il y tombe."

"Pas à chaque fois." elle protesta. "Il y a eu plusieurs fois où je n'y arrivais pas."

"Tu as quelques années avant que ce ne soit vraiment un problème." pointa Ace. "Jusqu'à mon départ."

"Mais Lia-nee va partir en même temps que toi Ace non ?" demanda Luffy.

"En fait je pensais venir avec toi, si ça te va Luffy." répondit Liana avec un sourire, elle aimait Ace, c'était son frère, son meilleur ami mais il était capable de se débrouiller, de réfléchir à part quand il était absolument furieux et c'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait bien sûr. Mais elle se connaissait, Luffy était son petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, encore moins avec Sabo, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur plus jeune petit frère, mais ça lui donnerait quelques années de plus pour y penser. Et puis même si elle adorait Luffy et qu'elle était sûre qu'il était capable d'être responsable, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui laisser Sabo comme ça.

"Oui." hurla Luffy ravi en se jetant dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

"Tu restes plus longtemps Liana-nee ?" demanda Sabo pour vérifier, il ne savait pas forcément tout mais suffisamment pour savoir que ses aînés comptaient partir, il ne savait juste pas quand.

"Oui je reste plus longtemps." confirma Liana avec un léger sourire "Vous pensez que je dois le manger ?"

"Oui." répondirent Luffy et Ace.

"Liana-nee, regarde il y a un papier dans ce livre." pointa Sabo.

Liana sortit le livre en question et remarqua qu'il y avait en effet un papier dans le livre du dessus de la pile, elle l'attrapa et remarqua que l'écriture n'était pas du tout la même, c'était une écriture masculine.

 _Ma petite fleur, ma Liana Lys_

 _C'est papa qui parle, je suis James. Ta mère me dit toujours que je dois planifier pour si les choses tournent au pire, je dois imaginer le pire, en espérant que le pire soit simplement ma mort. L'idée de la mort de ma Lily-flower ou de toi ma puce m'est insupportable. Alors je vais écouter Lily-flower et Pandora sur tes possibles futurs tout en priant que je puisse t'élever. J'ai mis plusieurs sous plans dans les plans de ta mère et c'est la même chose ici, j'ai recherché des rituels de magie naturelle, des rituels de purification, je n'aime pas penser à ça mais si tu es séparée de nous je veux prendre toutes les précautions. Ce rituel enlèvera toute trace de magie sur toi, en tout cas toute trace de magie qui n'émane pas de toi directement, c'est à dire si quelqu'un a placé un sort sur toi, le rituel l'effacera. Bien sûr ça ne fonctionnera, et je ne veux pas y penser, que si ... que si tu es vierge. Et tu as intérêt à le rester pendant très, très longtemps tu m'entends jeune fille. Comme tes quatre-vingt ans par exemple, ça me semble l'âge idéal._

 _Ce rituel n'est pas que pour les sortilèges, ça aide à calmer les émotions intenses par exemple et ça a de grandes vertus guérisseuses si fait correctement. Si tu conserves un peu de l'eau dans des flacons elle pourra aider contre les poisons particulièrement._

 _Je suis sûr que ta mère te l'a dit dans sa lettre mais nous t'aimons plus que tout autre chose au monde, tu es notre plus précieux trésor et quoique tu fasses je serai toujours fier de toi. Même si je serai encore plus fier si tu décidais de devenir bonne sœur. Vraiment, c'est une très noble profession._

 _Je t'aime Liana, prends soin de toi soit heureuse._

 _Bisous,_

 _Papa._


	3. Rituel et Départ

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment avec mes révisions mais je vais essayer de mettre à jour plus de mes bref, voici donc un nouveau chapitre pour celle là, corrigé par Miss Poulpy que je remercie encore, merci aussi à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Bonne lecture. **

Sasam Moon : **Contente que tu aimes le chapitre, oui je comprends, j'avais déjà envie de les assommer dans le manga, les parents de Sabo, et là cette envie était décuplée. Oui un grand frère un peu surprotecteur même, on le verra pas mal au fil des aventures, la manière dont il le protégera et ce que la présence de Sabo changera. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le voir ainsi, si James Potter avait eu une fille, j'aurai eu pitié des prétendants, ça il y a pas de doute. J'espère que tu aimeras le fruit de Liana. Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé.**

Akabane D Yui : **Merci beaucoup, contente qu'il t'ai plu et voici la suite, navrée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

mimica3466 : **J'aime surprendre ;) contente que ça t'ait plu, vu l'image qu'Oda donne des nobles de Goa, je me suis dit que ce serait une réaction plausible,** **dégoûtante** **, mais plausible. En plus mieux valait pour Sabo qu'il se tire de là rapidement. Par rapport à la profession de bonne soeur ? Oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, heureuse que tu aies aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

Attendre.

Quelle activité horrible, la pire de toute, non rien n'était pire que passer du temps avec le vieux, mais là, pour Ace, attendre était absolument horrible. Ace ne tenait pas à beaucoup de monde, trois personnes étaient son monde, les autres il y tenait plus ou moins, à savoir que les autres étaient Makino, Dadan, le vieux et les bandits, plus ou moins selon les cas. Les trois personnes les plus importantes pour lui étaient Liana, Luffy et Sabo, ils avaient tous réussi à prendre une partie importante de son cœur, la presque totalité en réalité, Liana ça avait été progressif, ils avaient tout les deux eu besoin de quelqu'un, se sentant seul d'une part mais ils avaient aussi eu besoin des capacités de l'autre, pour survivre ou se débrouiller. Luffy... il avait été Luffy et avait foncé, persisté jusqu'au jour où il avait fait quelque chose d'absolument stupide qui avait gagné le respect d'Ace et après ça il avait réussi à gagner l'affection du fils de Roger. Quand à Sabo, le gamin avait triché.

Néanmoins ces trois là étaient sa famille et il les aimait plus que tout au monde, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les protéger, mais là il ne pouvait rien faire, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie était au milieu du lac, elle avait mis la tête sous l'eau et quelques secondes après un tourbillon s'était formé autour d'elle, vraiment autour d'elle, elle était au centre. Des vapeurs s'échappaient de l'eau, juste au dessus du tourbillon, des vapeurs de couleurs étranges en plus, Ace avait envie de plonger, aller la chercher et partir en courant, néanmoins il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait étudié le rituel, il savait ce qui devrait se passer, les vapeurs étaient preuves que des sorts avaient été placés sur elle, et il voulait vraiment savoir qui et quoi, parce qu'il voulait vraiment leur faire payer. Il n'était pas un grand lecteur, il préférait agir en réalité, néanmoins il savait, Liana avait insisté et elle avait réussi à l'intéresser, en trichant, comme elle avait fait avec Luffy d'ailleurs, en sortant des romans d'aventures et des légendes. Mais même si ce n'était pas son activité favorite, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa famille, il avait donc lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le rituel tandis que Sabo et Liana mettaient tout en place et que Luffy alternait entre les groupes, et surveillait le lac, le trouver avait été facile s'assurer que les animaux, ou les humains, ne touchent à rien, ça avait été nettement plus compliqué. Heureusement même si Luffy était loin d'être un aussi bon combattant que ses aînés, il avait quand même fait d'énormes progrès depuis leurs premiers combats, et contre la plupart des adversaires du Mont Corvo, c'était assez. Heureusement les deux plus gros prédateurs de l'île avaient gardé leurs distances. Bien qu'en sachant ce qui se passait en théorie, ça ne voulait pas dire que Ace était d'accord avec ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas été d'accord avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'eau, essayant à plusieurs reprises de la faire changer d'avis, le problème était qu'elle était leur sœur et donc qu'elle était plus que capable de leur tenir tête à tous si nécessaire, y compris pour ce cas malheureusement. Il savait donc que c'était nécessaire, même s'il n'aimait pas ça du tout, et qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il se concentrait donc sur les deux gamins qui lui servaient de petits frères tout en se répétant que plonger dans l'eau pour récupérer sa sœur n'était pas un bon plan, même si elle avait la tête sous l'eau depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il ne devait pas plonger, il ne devait pas plonger. Il se le répétait comme un mantra en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon disparut avec les vapeurs. Liana sortit la tête de l'eau un instant avant de couler à nouveau, Ace certain que le rituel était fini, ne perdit pas de temps à plonger, déterminé à sauver sa sœur, il nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle, ayant l'habitude avec les chutes à la mer de Luffy. Avoir un petit frère qui manquait de se noyer régulièrement avait appris à Ace et Liana, et même à Sabo, à nager rapidement et là l'aîné n'en avait jamais été aussi heureux, parce qu'elle coulait. Il la rattrapa et retourna à la rive où ses frères les attendaient inquiets, ils étaient autour de Liana au moment même où Ace l'aida à s'allonger sur l'herbe, elle respirait avec difficulté mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien sinon.

"Ana, Ana, comment tu te sens ?" demanda Ace dès que possible.

"Fatiguée, vidée, mais, mais je me sens mieux." elle répondit après un instant.

"Mieux ?" releva Luffy qui pouvait être extrêmement attentif quand il le voulait ou que le sujet l'intéressait.

"Comme si il y avait eu des poids attachés à mes poignets qui avaient disparu et comme si j'avais toujours eu mal à la tête mais que j'en avais pris l'habitude et du coup je m'en rendais plus vraiment compte." analysa Liana. "Là je suis surtout fatiguée pour tout dire, mais profitez du lac, on n'a pas ramassé autant de plantes et de pierres précises ou tracer tous ces signes pour ne pas en profiter au maximum." elle insista en voyant les visages de ses frères, ils étaient inquiets et elle comprenait, à leur place elle se serait fait un sang d'encre, elle s'inquiétait tout le temps du coup elle n'était pas forcément un bon exemple.

Sabo et Ace étaient clairement hésitant, Luffy de son côté avait entièrement confiance en Liana, et puis elle en savait bien plus que lui, surtout au niveau médical du coup il allait suivre son jugement, en conséquence de quoi Ace le suivit aussi pour empêcher Luffy de se noyer. Sabo lui choisit de rester près d'elle, un peu plus collant, Liana l'élevait après tout, Ace était définitivement le grand frère surprotecteur, tandis que Luffy était protecteur mais plus détendu, mais Liana était vraiment la maman du groupe, et contrairement à Luffy qui avait eu Makino, ou Ace qui avait eu en quelque sorte Dadan, Liana était la seule maman que Sabo avait connu. Sa génitrice ne comptait pas, il l'avait observé après avoir demandé à Liana comment il s'était retrouvé avec eux, elle ne lui avait pas menti, il avait voulu comprendre et il était allé les voir de loin. Il avait été heureux d'avoir été récupéré par sa vraie famille, ça c'était clair. Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient, pas vraiment conventionnelle mais ils étaient une famille.

* * *

"Qu'est ce que tu fais réveillé ?" demanda Liana en retrouvant Ace qui était assis sur la falaise qu'ils aimaient tous, à 16 ans, Liana était devenue une vrai beauté, son charme n'était pas abîmé par l'œil qu'elle dissimulait, celui qui avait été détruit par Vernon Dursley, elle avait l'air au contraire, plus mystérieuse avec. Bien sûr aucun noble ne la voulait vraiment après avoir vu son visage, une chose qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne les voulait pas près d'elle non plus.

"Je peux te retourner la question." pointa Ace sans se retourner, elle avait fait en sorte d'être entendu, et il avait su qu'elle arrivait, si elle le voulait Liana pouvait être plus silencieuse que n'importe quelle autre créature de l'île. Elle en avait été capable avant mais après avoir mangé son fruit du démon, et qu'elle eut bien avancé sur la maîtrise de ce dernier, sa capacité à rester discrète avait augmenté. Après tout il n'y avait pas beaucoup de créatures plus capables de rester dans l'ombre pour faire des tours que les kitsunes, apprendre les différents types de fruits du démon avait été fait grâce à leur grand père. Garp avait expliqué pour les paramecia, les logias et les zoans, ainsi que le fait que le fruit que Liana avait mangé la mettait plus en danger que les autres vu qu'elle était une zoan mythique et que les marchands d'esclaves les recherchaient vu leur rareté. Bien sûr cette conversation avait eu lieu après la découverte qu'elle avait mangé le fruit, Garp n'avait pas été emballé par l'idée, autant parce qu'elle avait mangé un fruit que pour le risque qu'elle courrait à présent, néanmoins il s'y était fait et apparemment elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Makino avait été plutôt surprise lorsque Luffy lui avait parlé de la réaction de son grand père par rapport au fait que Liana pouvait se transformer en un kitsune, apparemment il avait réagi de manière bien plus négative envers Luffy, Ace avait bien sûr dit que c'était parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'il était plus doux avec elle, un mensonge, elle évitait juste de lui rappeler qu'elle comptait être une pirate et elle était polie. Choses que ses frères, outre Sabo qui était encore protégé et qui suivait son exemple, ne faisaient pas, et du coup elle recevait un nombre plus faible de **Fist Of Love** , mais elle s'en prenait quand même et l'entraînement avec lui n'était pas agréable, au contraire il exigeait plus d'elle, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait mangé son fruit. Elle protestait et l'injuriait, dans sa tête, elle n'était pas suicidaire après tout, mais elle savait que c'était sa manière à lui de les protéger, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec toutes ses actions, elle le respectait au moins pour ça. Son fruit du démon demandait à ce qu'elle soit capable de se défendre, et pas que parce qu'il était rare, non c'était parce que les kitsune étaient aussi des créatures séductrices et si elle ne le contrôlait pas alors elle pouvait ... envoûter les hommes avec son charme, ça avait été dangereux et elle n'avait pas pu aller à Grey Terminal pendant un moment, néanmoins elle l'avait plutôt sous contrôle, c'était juste plus risqué quand elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions ou qu'elle était très fatiguée. Donc oui, elle était totalement pour un entraînement plus intensif, pour se protéger bien sûr mais aussi pour que ses frères ne soient pas autant protecteurs envers elle, elle appréciait vraiment, mais elle était indépendante et l'aînée de deux d'entre eux du coup c'était un peu agaçant.

"J'ai demandé en premier, mais vu que j'ai quand même envie de savoir ce qui se passe et de dormir un peu plus, je cède. Luffy a fait un cauchemar, ça m'a réveillé et je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas là, du coup une fois rendormi je suis venue voir comment tu vas et ce qui se passait. Ton tour." expliqua Liana en le regardant avec inquiétude, c'était rare que son aîné s'isole ainsi au milieu de la nuit et c'était jamais bon signe.

"Feu ?" questionna Ace, c'était un des plus réguliers, ils avaient tous les trois peur du feu néanmoins ils se contrôlaient de leur mieux afin que Sabo n'en ait pas peur également et aussi pour la surpasser, non pas que Garp, leur grand père ait beaucoup aidé.

"Solitude." corrigea Liana, c'était les pires, le feu elle pouvait le calmer plus facilement, la peur d'être abandonné, d'être tout seul, c'était plus compliqué, Luffy demandait plus d'attention et c'était pas un soucis mais quand elle était aussi inquiète pour Ace et qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sabo... c'était plus compliqué. Surtout que calmer quelqu'un vis à vis d'une peur tangible était plus facile que rassurer quelqu'un sur le fait que non elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et que leur famille ne le ferait pas non plus.

"C'est ma faute." soupira Ace en mettant sa tête dans les mains.

"C'est lié à ton départ mais c'est pas ta faute." nia Liana "On a toujours su que tu partirais pour tes 17 ans et si les circonstances étaient différentes je partirai avec toi. Il est heureux pour toi, heureux que tu partes réaliser ton rêve mais il a des doutes aussi, tu es son modèle et sans toi il sait pas trop comment ça va se passer. Il l'accepte mais il se raccroche à nous, on est sa famille, la seule famille qu'il ait vraiment."

"Je pourrais rester, on pourrait partir ensemble." proposa Ace après un moment.

"Non." refusa de suite Liana.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama choqué Ace, il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus catégorique.

"Ace je t'aime, tu es mon frère et mon meilleur ami et franchement je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller sans toi, mais si, et c'est un énorme si, Sabo part bel et bien avec Luffy dans trois ans, alors j'irai avec eux. Et dans ce cas là, je ne veux pas vous avoir tous les trois à bord d'un même navire, parce que ici je peux le gérer parce que je peux partir pour me défouler ou me détendre un peu loin de vous, mais à bord d'un navire ce ne sera pas possible, et si moi je n'aurai pas vraiment de problème à suivre les ordres de Luffy, à part quand ils seront vraiment stupides, toi, toi tu ne pourras pas. Je suis la grande sœur mais toi tu es le grand frère qui est un peu le chef de cette famille, qu'on le veuille ou non et tu ne pourras pas obéir à ton petit frère. Vous vous ressemblez trop, vous allez vous bloquer mutuellement et ça ne fonctionnera pas, et moi je ne veux pas être au milieu de ça, en plus tu as envie de partir. L'appel de la mer, de naviguer et d'aller où tu veux... ça te démange, ça fait des années que t'attends ça, que tu attends le moment où on avait décidé de partir, pour nos 17 ans, prouver ta valeur et réaliser ton rêve, si tu restes tu le regretteras et Luffy se blâmera. Alors tu vas partir, tu vas devenir pirate, un grand pirate, et rassembler un équipage aussi déjanté que toi, tu vas faire du bruit, aller sur Grand Line et probablement te mettre dans des tas de pétrins mais tu vas t'éclater, tu vas rire, sourire et ce sera ça le plus important. Et au cas où j'ai pas été assez claire avant, j'attends des nouvelles régulièrement c'est à dire au moins deux fois par mois et si il y a un mois où tu restes sans nouvelles, je débarque avec les deux autres. Alors tu as intérêt à m'envoyer des nouvelles avec Spade souvent." dit sérieusement Liana avec un sourire à la fin, Spade était un faucon qu'Hedwige avait trouvé deux ans auparavant et qu'elle avait guidé... oui qu'elle avait guidé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un de spécifique et porter des messages et vu que Spade connaissait Liana, Luffy et Sabo, ce serait encore plus facile, sans compter que la chouette blanche de Liana ferait aussi des voyages. Garder le contact via escargophone était trop compliqué et trop risqué, si la marine apprenait qu'un pirate avait une famille auquel il tenait, alors ils feraient pression dessus, ils en étaient convaincus, surtout pour le fils de Roger et celui de Dragon.

"J'ai toujours pensé que quand je partirais tu serais avec moi, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sabo." soupira Ace. "Tu vas me manquer Ana."

"Toi aussi, je t'aime Ace."

* * *

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais naviguer." admit Liana, Ace était parti depuis deux mois et son absence se faisait sentir, néanmoins il envoyait des messages réguliers et son départ semblait motiver encore plus Luffy et Sabo. Liana continuait bien sûr à s'entraîner mais c'était plus étrange pour elle de ne pas l'avoir à côté, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps après tout et ils avaient été plus ou moins inséparables depuis leur rencontre, le moins avait été pour les nuits passées chacun de son côté lorsqu'elle dormait encore dans une planque de Grey Terminal. Néanmoins la jeune femme était déterminée à profiter de l'absence de son aîné pour faire quelque chose qu'il l'avait empêché, acheter une nouvelle garde robe, une plus seyante mais surtout des soutiens-gorge adaptés à sa taille de poitrine et pour ce faire elle était allé parler à Dadan. La chef des bandits l'avait surprise en lui disant qu'il y avait une île pas loin où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle voulait sans trop de soucis et qu'elle allait l'y emmener. L'information en elle même n'était pas vraiment surprenante, la rousse avait une forte poitrine, sa décision de l'accompagner en revanche c'était différent. Cela dit, Liana ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'habits et elle voulait que ça change, une partie était parce qu'elle était une fille et que malgré tout elle était un peu coquette, une autre partie était poussée par le côté kitsune, qui demandait presque qu'elle soit mise en valeur. Ace était génial, à plein de niveau et elle l'adorait, mais elle voulait vraiment faire ça et elle savait qu'avec lui présent c'était pas faisable, en tout cas pas sans une dispute entre eux.

"Tu ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à mon sujet." pointa Dadan en observant la jeune fille, elle l'aimait comme si c'était sa fille et elle avait du mal à accepter à quel point elle avait changé depuis leur rencontre, à quel point Ace avait changé... le temps passait trop vite. "Je suis une bandit mais j'ai un peu voyagé, naviguer est important ici. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas cédé aux deux gamins, ils voulaient venir avec toi."

"Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on soit séparés, je n'aime pas les laisser, surtout Sabo, mais on ne sera pas toujours ensemble et j'ai aussi besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi." expliqua Liana, comprenant la question. "Et puis on va acheter de la lingerie, j'ai pas envie de les avoir avec moi pour ça." cela fit rire Dadan qui pouvait bien comprendre.

"Il te manque." pointa Dadan.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Liana qui n'avait pas besoin que leur mère d'adoption précise de qui elle parlait. "Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retournée pour lui parler avant de me rappeler qu'il était parti. Luffy et Sabo sont super mais ils sont jeunes et avec eux je dois être responsable. Je suis la grande sœur."

"Ou la mère." dit Dadan. "Tu es là mère de Sabo, pas sa sœur." elle observa la réaction de la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Comment a t'il réagi quand tu lui as expliqué ?" la bandit savait que Liana lui avait dit, elle avait entendu les aînés se disputer à ce sujet mais en plus elle connaissait Liana, elle ne mentirait pas à ce sujet et elle ne dissimulerait pas la vérité, le blond n'avait pas changé de comportement, à part en étant un peu plus collant auprès de sa famille mais elle pouvait blâmer ça au départ de Ace, elle devait savoir, il était un de ses gamins.

"Il a voulu les voir, de loin, il ne comprenait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse parce que je ne comprends pas moi même, je me suis posé cette question encore et encore depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré mais je n'en ai pas. Il les a observés un moment, toute une après midi et un début de soirée en réalité avant de demander à partir. Il a dit que c'était pas important qui lui avait donné naissance, qu'on était sa vraie famille. Il reste nerveux et collant mais ça va. Cette séparation lui fera aussi du bien." dit Liana en se mordant les lèvres, elle l'espérait en tout cas.

"Tu peux être fière de toi gamine, ce sont des bons gamins." dit Dadan, elle n'aimait pas voir la gamine aussi tourmentée néanmoins elle était quand même gênée d'avoir dit cela, elle le pensait bien évidemment mais elle était une chef de bandit et elle n'avait pas survécu jusque là en étant particulièrement tendre, mais avec les gamins elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?" demanda Liana après lui avoir sourit, reconnaissante, elle savait que Dadan et Ace réagissaient de la même manière vis à vis des émotions.

"Quelques affaires oui, toi tu sais ce que tu veux ?" questionna Dadan, appréciant le changement de sujet.

"Pas vraiment non. Quelques idées mais rien de précis." nia Liana.

"Tu continues toujours avec les menottes ?" elle demanda ensuite. Liana après avoir appris que le granit marin était une faiblesse des détenteurs de fruit du démon avait décidé qu'elle allait s'entraîner, former une sorte de défense, tout comme elle faisait avec l'eau salée, elle y mettait les pieds tout les jours. Du coup lorsque Garp était venu elle avait fait en sorte de se procurer une paire de menotte, avec les clés bien sûr, en granit marin. Construire une résistance était très difficile, mais au moins elle ne tombait plus dès qu'elle les mettait et c'était déjà ça. Elle faisait en sorte de bouger avec, de courir et de s'entraîner mais c'était loin d'être évident.

"Oui, je les ai prise avec moi." confirma Liana en désignant son sac.

"Tu comptes le faire lors du voyage ?" demanda surprise Dadan, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Au retour peut être, c'est surtout que je ne voulais pas que Luffy et Sabo y ait accès. Sabo j'ai plutôt confiance, mais Luffy avec sa chance il va perdre la clé après les avoir mise ou autre chose du genre." soupira Liana, faisant rire Dadan, elle avait pas tort après tout, Luffy faisait attention surtout avec son petit frère mais il avait quand même une chance étrange.

"Sabo,... il partira avec vous." dit Dadan après un moment de silence.

"Il est trop jeune." protesta Liana, il aurait à peine 10 ans lors du départ de Luffy, c'était bien trop jeune, néanmoins au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle se mentait, il ne resterait à pas à Goa.

"Peut être, mais il y a eu des gamins recherchés plus jeune encore." pointa Dadan, pensant particulièrement à Ace qui avait été condamné à mort avant même sa naissance. Il y avait aussi eu Nico Robin, le monde n'était pas tendre, elle le savait bien. "Il ressent l'appel de la mer comme vous mais surtout il ne voudra pas être séparé de vous deux, et je sais que tu resterais sur l'île pour être avec lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu te sacrifies ainsi pour lui. Sans compter, tu veux vraiment laisser Luffy partir seul ?"

"Non, j'imagine déjà toutes les idées stupides qu'il ferait, non pas que ma présence change grand chose." elle dit en soupirant.

"Tu l'aides à se sortir du pétrin, et crois moi c'est le plus important." affirma Dadan. "Et tout comme tu ne peux pas laisser partir Luffy seul, tu ne pourras pas laisser Sabo sur l'île, même avec nous pour garder un œil sur lui."

"Je me demande si sa vie n'aurait pas été mieux si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré." dit Liana en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, son œil émeraude triste.

"Plus simple peut être mais pas plus heureuse." dit simplement Dadan.

* * *

Se tenant sur un navire très simple, avec une cabine et une voile, rien de plus, Liana regardait une dernière fois, avant longtemps, Makino et le maire, d'autres villageois étaient aussi présents, venus pour dire au revoir à Luffy et Liana, surtout Luffy vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas trop l'aînée, le jour était enfin venu. Ils étaient le cinq mai et Luffy avait 17 ans.

"Prends bien soin de toi Liana." dit Makino en la prenant dans ses bras, la jeune femme et elle étaient devenues proches au fil des années, surtout depuis le départ d'Ace. Liana avait voulu passer du temps avec un adulte qui ne jurait pas à chaque phrase, et Makino avait été idéale à ce niveau là. Luffy avait été heureux de venir au Party Bar et Sabo lui plutôt curieux avait suivi l'exemple de son frère.

"Promis, toi aussi Makino." demanda Liana avec un sourire. Loin était les jours où sourire était difficile et où elle était forcée d'obéir aux Dursley, aujourd'hui, à 19 ans, presque 20, la jeune femme était radieuse. Elle portait une haut beige aux manches 3/4 avec un léger décolleté, une jupe verte qui montait jusqu'en dessous des seins et allait mi-hanche, et elle portait un pantalon noir dessous, avec bien sûr une ceinture autour de la taille lui permettant de porter quelques armes. Elle avait aux pieds des bottes noires, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Luffy qui n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison ses frères et sœurs tenaient à porter des chaussures aussi restrictives. Elle avait toujours son bandeau violet à l'œil et portait dans les cheveux un lys. Ses frères avaient en effet décidé que vu qu'ils portaient tous des chapeaux, un en paille pour Luffy, un de cow-boy orange pour Ace et un chapeau haut de forme bleu foncé pour Sabo, leur sœur devait aussi avoir quelque chose dans les cheveux, et comme elle refusait de mettre un chapeau, n'en trouvant pas à son gout et c'était gênant lorsqu'elle faisait une transformation partielle, avec les oreilles de renard sur le crâne, ils avaient décidé qu'elle aurait une fleur dans les cheveux. Garp ayant laissé échapper que Rouge, la mère de Ace, en avait une, pour eux c'était donc fixé, il y avait eu tout un débat sur le choix de la fleur en question, débat auquel elle n'avait pas participé vu qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant, mais ils avaient fini par choisir un lys vu que c'était son deuxième prénom, et blanc vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord sur une couleur. Un bô était attaché dans son dos et elle portait des mitaines qui couvrait aussi le reste de ses avant bras, ayant découvert qu'une légère couche de tissu protégeait un peu plus contre le granit marin.

"Aller, on y va. On doit rattraper Ace." dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, il portait son chapeau de paille et des sandales bien sûr, néanmoins Liana avait eu un peu d'influence sur le reste de sa tenue, vu qu'il portait un pantalon, au lieu des bermudas qu'il avait préféré pendant un temps, une chemise rouge à manche courte qui était à moitié fermée, laissant voir le haut de son torse, plutôt musclé grâce à un entraînement régulier et intense, et dessus une veste noire avec des boutons dorés qu'il avait reçu le jour même, cadeau de son aînée pour qu'il ressemble un peu à un capitaine pirate, elle avait même promis de coudre le symbole de l'équipage une fois qu'ils auraient un bateau digne de ce nom.

Et ils quittèrent le port, faisant des signes aux villageois, et aux bandits qui étaient, mal, cachés derrière un mur pas loin, ils leur avaient déjà dit au revoir à la hutte, mais c'était quand même spécial et Liana était heureuse de les voir ainsi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au large, et après que Luffy se soit chargé du monstre marin de la baie, qu'il tapa contre la porte de la cabine, faisant signe que c'était bon et presque de suite, un petit garçon blond de dix ans à peine sortit avec un grand sourire. Habillé d'un jean bleu, d'un polo avec une veste longue dont il avait replié les manches, d'un foulard blanc au col et bien sûr de son chapeau bleu foncé avec de grosses lunettes dessus, Sabo ne perdit pas de temps à sauter au cou de son frère.

"On est parti, on est des pirates." il dit avec un grand sourire, rivalisant presque celui de Luffy.

"Oui on est des pirates et moi je vais devenir le roi." sourit fièrement Luffy en regardant sa sœur.

"Oui, et on sera avec toi tout du long." elle sourit fière en passant une main dans les cheveux mi longs du plus jeune tout en souriant à Luffy.

Que l'aventure commence.


	4. Tourbillon et Alvida

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. Un grand merci aussi à Miss Poulpy pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Sasam Moon : **Ça c'est clair, je compte bien le mettre en évidence dans ma fic Tous Ensemble, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Et puis tu imagines déjà que Sabo va être super protégé par Liana et même par Luffy, si on rajoute Ace alors là... Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le même que dans En Avant mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui donner non plus... j'explique un peu plus les capacités de son fruit du démon dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup :), en espérant que tu aimes.**

Akabane D Yui : **Finalement, faut pas exagérer ;), c'était que trois chapitre, à la base j'avais pensé en faire plus sur l'enfance de Sabo et sur l'aventure de Ace. Voici donc la suite, en espérant que tu aimes, dis moi ce que tu en penses.**

lyra lupa : **Dois je comprendre que tu as aimé le chapitre ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis heureuse :)**

Sakihinata : **Contente que tu aies aimé, oui j'avais à peu près la même image en tête, je rajoutais surtout des larmes désespérés et des prières pour qu'elle devienne nonne. :D**

Liana avait parfois douté si suivre son petit frère était prendre ou non la bonne décision, après tout il était capable de se débrouiller seul, plus ou moins, et surtout il avait prouvé qu'il était capable d'être responsable après l'arrivée de Sabo dans leur famille, prenant sa responsabilité de frère aîné très au sérieux, néanmoins il restait Luffy... Elle anéantissait tous ses doutes là, tout de suite, maintenant. Ils étaient partis depuis à peine trois heures et déjà ils avaient des ennuis, et pas des ennuis qu'ils pouvaient assommer non, des ennuis dans la forme d'un tourbillon... Seul Luffy était capable d'une telle chose.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda inquiet Sabo, il était un bon nageur, suffisamment fort pour repêcher Luffy si il tombait à l'eau mais là si ils coulaient, ce serait Luffy et Liana qu'il devrait repêcher et il ne s'en pensait pas capable.

"On pourrait se mettre dans les tonneaux." proposa Luffy en regardant les tonneaux qu'ils avaient dans la cabine, remplis de vivres et d'eau pour leur voyage.

"Non, c'est bien trop risqué et on courrait le risque d'être séparés, ce si on survit. Sans compter le fait qu'on devrait abandonner nos provisions." refusa Liana qui s'asseyait en tailleur au milieu du bateau.

"Liana-nee, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Sabo confiant dans les capacités de ses aînés, surtout de sa sœur/mère, néanmoins le tourbillon était très gros.

"Je vais faire léviter le navire." dit simplement Liana en fermant son œil visible, ça allait demander beaucoup de concentration, faire léviter un corps était quelque chose qui était devenu habituel pour elle, une chose pour laquelle elle s'était entraînée encore et encore jusqu'à être capable de le faire en permanence, n'ayant voulu prendre aucun risque. Néanmoins faire léviter un navire était un peu plus compliqué, dans les livres qu'elle avait lu sur son monde d'origine et plus spécifiquement sur la magie elle avait appris que la magie sans baguette, ce qui était celle qu'elle faisait, demandait bien plus de concentration que celle avec baguette et surtout qu'elle était basée sur les émotions. Si elle paniquait alors sa magie réagirait de manière imprévisible et avec la vie de ses petits frères en jeu, elle ne voulait pas courir de risque.

Cependant même si sa magie était puissante, elle ne l'était pas assez pour ça, Liana sentait que si elle pourrait léviter le navire, ça ne serait pas pour longtemps, certainement pas assez pour être en dehors de portée du tourbillon. Un humain était après tout bien plus léger que trois jeunes, plus un navire, plus des provisions, plus leurs affaires. Jurant intérieurement, déterminée à montrer un bon exemple à Sabo malgré le fait qu'il en connaissait un grand nombre 'grâce' à Dadan et aux autres bandits, sans parler de Ace, elle rouvrit l'œil, rencontrant ceux inquiets de Sabo et ceux concernés de Luffy.

"On va devoir alléger le navire." elle expliqua simplement.

"Je peux manger les provisions." proposa de suite Luffy, soutenu par Sabo qui acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, si il pouvait aider alors il ferait n'importe quoi, prêt à tout pour montrer qu'il était digne d'être du voyage et pour ne pas inquiéter sa grande sœur (ignorant que quoiqu'il se passe elle continuerait à s'inquiéter..), si il pouvait manger en même temps alors ce serait juste un bonus. S'il n'était pas un D comme ses frères, Sabo avait définitivement gagné leur appétit.

"Non." dit simplement Liana qui ne put réprimer un sourire, après tout c'était tellement classique comme suggestion, tellement eux. "Je vais créer une poche et vous aller mettre toutes les affaires possibles et ce rapidement." le tourbillon se rapprochait dangereusement après tout. Ils acquiescèrent, sérieux et comprenant bien la gravité de la situation, et dès qu'elle ouvrit une poche, ils se hâtèrent de s'exécuter tandis que Liana se concentrait pour garder la poche ouverte et pour faire léviter le navire, c'était difficile et fatiguant mais elle réussit, remerciant non pour la première fois ses ... parents pour lui avoir fait un tel cadeau. Certes elle ne pouvait plus nager mais elle avait gagné tellement au passage, des capacités qui pouvaient vraiment l'aider à mieux protéger sa famille.

Ça avait été difficile d'obtenir des informations sur les kitsune, pour les autre zoans c'était plus facile de se renseigner sur le genre d'animal en qui ils pouvaient se transformer, mais comme le kitsune était une créature légendaire, mythique, ça compliquait bien la tâche, surtout pour déterminer ce qui était vrai du faux. Ce qui la concernait et ce qui n'était qu'une simple légende. Elle s'était rendu compte par elle même du point concernant le côté séducteur du kitsune, elle dégageait si elle ne se contrôlait pas une sorte d'aura qui attirait les hommes et les femmes attirées par les femmes vers elle, plutôt flippant la première fois que c'était arrivé. Ses frères n'étaient heureusement pas concernés, il lui avait fallu faire d'autres recherches pour comprendre pourquoi, et c'était tout simple, pour elle ils étaient ses frères et de ce fait ils ne souffraient pas de cette attirance, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si ça avait été le cas. Elle s'était rendu compte assez rapidement que le kitsune était une créature extrêmement en tune avec ses émotions et qui pouvait réagir très rapidement à celles ci, ce qui avait moyennement amusé Ace qui avait pointé qu'elle était déjà suffisamment émotive auparavant. Il avait été jeté à l'eau après ce commentaire. C'était vrai, si Liana était capable de garder son calme, ses émotions restaient toujours à la surface et c'était un fait qui avait été renforcé après avoir mangé le fruit, tout comme sa loyauté ainsi que sa capacité à en vouloir à quelqu'un particulièrement à quelqu'un qui avait blessé ses frères, Makino ou Dadan.

C'était au niveau des pouvoirs qu'elle avait obtenu que ça avait été plus difficile d'apprendre comment les gérer et surtout quel genre de pouvoir elle avait à sa disposition. Les illusions avait été le plus facile à découvrir, et lorsqu'elle les mélangeait à sa magie ça donnait des résultats intéressants, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité, elle travaillait encore dessus, elle pouvait faire des petites illusions, juste modifier un peu l'environnement autour d'elle, par exemple cacher une tâche ou un objet mais quand c'était quelque chose de plus gros, de plus important c'était plus difficile, surtout quand la personne qu'elle trompait été attentive. Elle s'entraînait néanmoins durement même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait faire, elle préférait en effet travailler sur les éléments. Une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprise sur les kitsune était qu'ils pouvaient avoir un certain contrôle sur les treize éléments et que plus ils en maîtrisaient plus ils avaient de queues et plus ils étaient puissants. Les treize éléments étant vent, cieux, esprit, musique, tonnerre, terre, temps, feu, montagne, forêt, rivière, océan et vide. Chaque kitsune aurait une affinité avec au moins un et pourrait en maîtriser jusqu'à neuf, pour les neuf queues du kitsune.

Liana avait ressenti de suite une affinité pour deux éléments, le feu et le vent, oh ça n'avait pas été parfait loin de là même, ou facile, mais elle avait travaillé dur pour les maîtriser et se débrouillait plutôt bien avec, néanmoins elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur les poches, elle pouvait créer des poches en dehors du temps et de l'espace, elle avait fait beaucoup d'expérience à ce sujet, désireuse de le maîtriser rapidement pour le côté pratique que ça prodiguait, et elle avait appris que dans ces poches le temps passait plus vite et donc elle ne pouvait pas y stocker de la nourriture trop longtemps, mais c'était pratique pour les urgences, et là c'était le cas. Elle avait tellement travaillé dessus qu'elle pouvait désormais le faire sans trop y penser, un point très pratique vu qu'elle devait présentement se concentrer afin de faire léviter le navire qui heureusement s'allégeait rapidement, Luffy et Sabo étaient très efficaces, particulièrement quand ils sentaient qu'il y avait urgence, ce qui était définitivement le cas. C'était difficile et elle allait devoir s'entraîner, elle sentait que ça pouvait être quelque chose d'important à savoir faire, mais elle réussit, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du tourbillon saufs, en un seul morceau et sortis d'affaire. Une fois sûre que tout allait bien, elle se laissa tomber sur le pont du navire, heureuse que ce soit fini.

"Tu l'as fait Liana-nee." s'exclama fier Sabo. "T'es la meilleure." il dit en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"Merci petit ange." répondit avec un sourire la jeune femme.

"Bon boulot Lia-nee. On sort les affaires de tes poches ?" demanda Luffy avec un sourire, lui aussi fier de sa grande sœur, mais il était aussi concerné vis à vis de la nourriture, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'abîme. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde dès qu'elle fit un signe d'assentiment et les refit apparaître, il s'empressa de tout sortir pour remettre tout en place, Liana se levant pour l'aider et s'assurer qu'il ne mange rien, ses provisions devaient les tenir un moment et elle refusait de laisser son goinfre de petit frère tout dévorer. Vivre avec ces trois là lui avait donné l'habitude de toujours surveiller les quantités de nourriture en stock et ce qu'ils avalaient. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pris la mer ça allait être encore plus important.

"Tu sais où tu veux aller Luffy ?" elle demanda, elle avait appris un peu au niveau de la navigation, pas assez et elle n'avait pas suffisamment de talent à ce sujet pour être vraiment considérée comme une navigatrice mais elle en savait assez pour se débrouiller en attendant qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un de compétent. Néanmoins pour le faire elle devait avoir une destination en tête, pour le moment ce n'était pas vraiment un problème vu qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de plusieurs îles habitées, néanmoins il allait falloir faire un choix.

"Il y a quoi comme possibilité ?" demanda Luffy curieux, elle avait essayé de lui donner des leçons mais en vain, il n'y comprenait rien, quoiqu'elle avait réussi à lui apprendre la différence entre Nord et froid, ainsi que Sud et chaud, donc c'était déjà un bon début. Sabo avait été bien plus réceptif, très curieux envers le monde qui l'entourait et voulant savoir le plus possible sur un nombre de sujets varié et impressionnant, Liana faisait en sorte de répondre à ses questions, soit grâce à ses propres connaissances soit en l'aidant à faire des recherches sur le sujet en question. Grâce à ce genre de leçon Ace et Luffy avaient appris toute sorte de chose, ce qui était rassurant pour Liana qui voulait qu'ils soient bien préparés, surtout Ace vu qu'il était parti seul, enfin à part pour Spade, son faucon.

"Et bien, il y a l'île Yotsuba où est la ville de Shell Town, il y a une base de la marine là bas et j'ai entendu des choses étranges sur le colonel de la base, mais il devrait y avoir plusieurs commerces vendant une grande variété d'affaires. On est à une semaine de l'île, ou sinon il y a l'île sur laquelle se trouve Orange Town, d'après ce que je sais c'est une petite ville, des pêcheurs majoritairement, elle est à dix jours de notre position si tout va bien. Et pour finir il y a l'île Mirrorbal, c'est une île touristique et festive et on est à trois semaines de là." répondit Liana en étudiant la carte.

"Hey, il y a un navire de croisière qui se fait attaquer par des pirates avec un navire moche." appela Sabo qui regardait les environs avec sa longue vue, un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Makino, dont il était très fier.

"Un combat." s'exclama heureux Luffy. "C'est qui les pirates ?"

"Les pirates d'Alvida, elle est recherchée pour..." commença Liana, observant le drapeau noir du navire rose hideux, un crâne de profil avec un cœur à l'arrière du crane, mais elle fut interrompue par Sabo.

"5 millions." il finit fièrement, il avait appris les différents pirates d'East Blue, surtout ceux avec les plus grosses primes afin de savoir contre qui ils allaient se battre, parce qu'il était avec Luffy, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à Liana quand elle avait demandé pourquoi son intérêt soudain et elle n'avait pas pu nier, c'était la vérité après tout.

"Oui c'est ça." elle confirma avec un sourire.

"Je veux y aller." demanda Luffy.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Liana tout en modifiant le cap.

"Je veux voir quel genre de pirate elle est." il expliqua quand même et elle acquiesça. Il y avait différents types de pirates c'était vrai, et d'après ce que Ace leur avait dit dans ses lettres, leur type, c'est à dire celui des rêveurs et des aventuriers, et bien il était plutôt rare avant le Nouveau Monde, alias la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Autant dire qu'ils avaient du temps, et des idiots, devant eux.

"Et bien allons-y, capitaine." accepta volontiers Liana, reconnaissant oralement l'autorité de Luffy, sous le rire de Sabo qui était enthousiaste. Liana ne savait toujours pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision au sujet du blond, il avait à peine 10 ans après tout, mais elle le connaissait, si il n'était pas parti avec Luffy et bien il aurait tenté de les suivre et qui sait dans quel genre d'ennui il se serait mis. Au moins là elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui, elle souhaitait presque bonne chance aux idiots qui tenteraient de lui faire du mal, si il ne s'en chargeait pas personnellement, et bien elle leur donnerait une très bonne leçon et si ce n'était pas elle, elle leur souhaitait presque, ce serait Luffy. Elle était très protectrice de Sabo c'était vrai, mais Luffy l'était également, et en tant que grand frère et capitaine, et bien leurs ennemis allaient vite apprendre à ne pas s'en prendre au jeune garçon.

"Ouah ce navire est encore plus moche de près." râla Luffy qui cherchait un grand navire pirate, le leur faisait l'affaire pour le moment, mais ça restait comme ça, pour le moment.

"On monte de quel côté ?" demanda Sabo, et avant que Liana ne puisse lui dire qu'il restait à bord, loin des combats et en sécurité, Luffy l'avait déjà pris sous son bras et ils s'étaient catapultés tous les deux à bord du navire de croisière. Réprimant à nouveau un juron, elle sauta du navire pour rejoindre ses frères, elle n'avait certes pas les bras élastiques mais elle était souple et agile, sans compter qu'elle avait de la force dans les jambes, même si elle dut faire un arrêt pour arriver jusqu'au pont. Les pirates étaient sur le pont, à observer ses frères, et avec des airs satisfaits, Liana supposait donc qu'ils venaient de prendre les objets de valeurs des passagers, les sacs que certains avaient renforçaient cette idée en tout cas, tout comme les coffres. Juste devant ses frères se trouvait une femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés avec des tâches de rousseurs, c'était tout ce que Liana pouvait trouver de flatteur à la capitaine pirate. Vêtue d'une chemise rouge et d'une veste bleu marine, d'un foulard rouge noué à son cou, ainsi que d'un pantalon rose et d'un chapeau blanc, la femme pirate était plutôt dodue et l'expression de son visage n'était vraiment pas flatteuse. Bien sûr ayant vécu avec Dadan, Liana savait bien que parfois les expressions de ce genre étaient là pour dissimuler les émotions, mais dans les yeux marrons de leur gardienne il y avait eu une certaine chaleur, de l'affection, là dans ceux d'Alvida, elle ne voyait que de la cruauté. Ils ne devaient pas la sous estimer, non que Liana pensa qu'elle soit à leur niveau, néanmoins il fallait de la force pour manier la massue qu'elle avait à la main et de ce fait ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes, enfin Sabo et elle vu que Luffy n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tels objets.

Ce qui intriguait plus Liana c'était le garçon aux cheveux roses et avec des lunettes rondes qui était du côté des pirates d'Alvida, maigre, chétif même, il n'avait pas l'air fort et son air terrifié laissait supposer qu'il ne voulait pas être là, pour autant les pirates ne lui accordaient pas d'importance donc il ne devait pas être un otage. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là, c'était pour le moins étrange.

"Vous êtes qui ?" demanda Alvida en mettant sa massue sur son épaule, observant avec curiosité le jeune homme qui était arrivé sur le pont avec un gamin, néanmoins lorsque son regard se fixa sur la jeune femme qui les avait suivi, son expression devint encore plus sombre et cruelle. "Des chasseurs de primes ?" elle regarda ensuite plus attentivement Luffy, un sourire cruel sur le visage. "Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à Zoro le chasseur de pirate."

"Zoro." répéta Luffy surpris et intrigué. C'était un nom qu'il avait un peu entendu, surtout lorsque Liana lui parlait des gens un peu fort d'East Blue.

"Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs de prime." corrigea Liana en arrivant au côté de ses frères.

"Certainement pas." admit Luffy "Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates."

Cette déclaration fit rire les pirates en face d'eux, qui se moquèrent sans hésiter du jeune homme au chapeau de paille, leurs réactions agaça prodigieusement Liana, ainsi que Sabo, ils savaient que le rêve de leur frère était compliqué et dangereux, ainsi qu'aux yeux de beaucoup irréalisable, mais il en était capable. En plus ils détestaient, la fratrie dans son ensemble, qu'on se moque des rêves des autres.

"Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Venu demander notre allégeance ?" demanda moqueuse Alvida.

"Non, je voulais voir quel genre de pirate vous étiez. Et maintenant je sais, des abrutis." répondit Luffy avec son éternel sourire.

"Des abrutis.." répéta Alvida d'une voix où la rage était présente. "Tu veux mourir gamin ? Avec des idées pareilles tu dois être suicidaire non ?"

"Face à toi grosse folle, aucune chance. Et au pire, la mort ne me fait pas peur, c'est peut être fou mais c'est une question de volonté, j'ai décidé que j'allais devenir le roi des Pirates et puis c'est tout. Alors même si je dois mourir en me battant, je n'aurai pas de regret." il dit avec un sourire un peu plus dangereux, évitant un coup de massue d'Alvida qui avait commencé l'attaque au moment où Luffy l'avait insulté.

Après cette première attaque les autres pirates ne perdirent pas de temps à suivre le mouvement, laissant Luffy jouer avec la capitaine pirate, Liana se saisit de son bô pour parer la bande de pirate, c'était facile, ils étaient vraiment nuls, même Sabo n'eut pas le moindre mal. Quoique Liana le surveilla d'un oeil tout en bloquant ses propres adversaires, les mettant KO facilement. Le plus étrange était que le garçon aux cheveux roses vint se cacher derrière elle, et bien qu'elle soit tendue, prête à se défendre si il tentait de lui mettre un coup dans le dos, elle avait grandi à la dure et le Grey Terminal lui avait appris beaucoup, particulièrement à ne pas faire confiance facilement et à ne pas se fier aux apparences, il semblait vraiment ne faire que se cacher. Certains pirates tentèrent bien de l'attaquer du côté où elle avait perdu un œil, mais ils n'étaient pas les premiers à tenter ça et elle s'était entraînée pour que même sans vision elle puisse quand même se défendre, pour que le fait qu'elle n'ait qu'un œil ne soit pas une faiblesse. Elle s'en chargea aussi facilement que les autres quoiqu'elle ait été un peu plus brutale avec eux. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé l'idée.

"Vous êtes trop forts." s'exclama doucement le garçon derrière elle une fois tous les pirates sur le pont inconscients, enfin sauf Alvida avec qui Luffy jouait.

"Qui es tu ?" demanda Sabo en baissant lui aussi son bô.

"Je m'appelle Koby." il se présenta "Et vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Potter Liana et voici mon petit frère Sabo, mon autre frère est en train de combattre Alvida, il s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy." présenta Liana, lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Ace et Dadan avant le départ de ce dernier, ils avaient décidé, et elle avait demandé son opinion à Sabo, qu'il porterait son nom à elle. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses géniteurs déjà, mais il y avait eu la possibilité de Ace et Luffy. Ace avait de suite dit qu'il comptait prendre le nom de sa mère, il détestait son père après tout, Portgas, et si le nom était sympa, ils avaient pensé que ça pouvait être dangereux, des ennemis de Ace pourrait attaquer le plus jeune, et la marine pourrait faire pression sur Ace en se servant de Sabo. Liana et Ace ne doutaient pas que Sengoku, l'amiral en chef de la marine et un ami de leur Grand père, était parfaitement au courant de leur existence, quoique peut-être pas de leur parenté, mais en revanche pour les autres...Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Il aurait aussi pu prendre le nom de Luffy, ils allaient naviguer ensemble après tout mais il y avait le léger détail du père de Luffy, il ne savait pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais Liana le savait. C'était Dragon, un des criminels les plus recherché au monde parce qu'il tentait de changer le gouvernement mondial, entre autre chose. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas dit ça à Sabo, il avait refusé de lui même, refusant de porter le même nom que le taré qui l'avait jeté dans un ravin. Elle comprenait et compatissait ayant vécu souvent le même traumatisme. Ça n'avait pas du tout ennuyé Luffy, pour qui ça ne changeait pas les choses, quelque soit le nom de famille de Sabo, il restait son petit frère. "Tu es un des passager ou un membre de l'équipage du navire de croisière ?" elle demanda en le regardant attentivement.

"Pas exactement..." avoua Koby en baissant les yeux au sol. "Je suis la bonne à tout faire des pirates d'Alvida, depuis deux ans."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sabo avec un froncement de sourcil, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de voix qu'utilisait le garçon en face de lui.

"Je suis monté sur leur barque par erreur et depuis je suis leur esclave." expliqua Koby.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ?" demanda Sabo qui ne comprenait pas et qui n'aimait pas la situation. Liana lui fit signe de se calmer en mettant sa main sur son épaule, le jeune garçon était terrifié et une part d'elle comprenait, elle avait été jeune lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Dursley, mais elle se rappelait sans mal la terreur qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son oncle, terreur qui l'empêchait de partir de peur que ce soit pire lorsqu'elle serait rattrapée. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas su si ça ne serait pas pire ailleurs.

"J'ai trop peur." s'exclama Koby choqué qu'ils ne saisissent pas le problème.

"T'es un idiot et un lâche." dit brusquement Sabo.

"Sabo." dit Liana avec une pointe de sévérité, c'était vrai, surtout pour le côté lâche, mais Koby n'avait pas été élevé comme eux. Elle comprenait que ça ne soit pas évident pour son petit frère qui n'avait jamais connu d'autre vie que celle avec eux, dans la jungle à se battre, néanmoins elle lui avait appris les bonnes manières et là il ne s'en servait pas. En entendant le ton de son aînée, Sabo baissa la tête, sans rien dire. "Nous venons de nous charger du plus gros des pirates et Luffy va bientôt arrêter de jouer avec leur capitaine, qu'est ce que veux faire maintenant ?"

"J'ai un rêve moi aussi." avoua Koby en repensant au visage et à l'attitude de Luffy un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir devenir le roi des pirates, c'était une folie bien sûr, Koby ne pensait pas que ce soit réalisable, mais il y avait une telle certitude chez l'autre garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le croire, au moins un peu. "Vous croyez que moi aussi je pourrais y arriver ? Si j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie ?"

"C'est quoi ton rêve ?" demanda Sabo un peu plus intéressé.

"Vous croyez qu'un jour j'arriverai à m'engager dans la marine ?" demanda Koby sans les regarder.

"La marine ?" répéta Sabo un peu horrifié, Liana ne l'en blâmait pas, la seule réelle expérience qu'il avait avec la marine était Garp et l'homme ne donnait pas vraiment envie de s'engager.

"Et bien oui, j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose pour arrêter les malfaiteurs et les pirates. C'est mon rêve le plus cher depuis que je suis tout petit. Vous croyez que j'en serai capable ?" il leur demanda, en les regardant droit dans les yeux, bien que les siens soient noyés de larmes.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ? La vrai question c'est est ce que tu t'en sens capable, parce que c'est pas une vie facile. Il faut se tenir droit et sans flancher un seul instant ou ça peut être la mort." demanda avec un sourire Liana.

"Non, j'en serai capable, j'y arriverai. Je ne veux pas être l'esclave d'une sale bande de pirate pour le restant de ma vie. Vous verrez. Et ensuite je reviendrais et Alvida n'aura qu'à bien se tenir." il hurlait à présent, ses cris avaient cependant attiré l'attention d'Alvida qui avait cessé ses attaques incessantes et surtout inutiles sur Luffy qui se contentait d'éviter, ayant décidé que ce serait un bon exercice d'esquive.

"Comment ça je n'aurai qu'à bien me tenir ?" demanda Alvida après avoir détruit le mur à côté d'eux, effrayant Koby au passage. "Tu crois que tu me fais peur Koby ? Dis-moi Koby, qui est la plus jolie créature de tout l'Océan ?"

"Et bien c'est à dire que, c'est évident..." balbutia Koby, son courage ayant disparu à présent que son tourmenteur était là, devant lui et surtout armée.

"C'est facile, c'est Liana-nee." dit simplement Sabo avec un sourire qu'il avait piqué de Ace, celui qui disait, 'oui je vous emmerde et je le sais'.

"Pardon ?" demanda avec rage Alvida.

"Ben la femme la plus belle de tous les Océans c'est Liana-nee." répéta sans broncher Sabo.

"Merci petit ange." rougit Liana, flattée mais un peu gênée.

"Non, Sabo tu dois dire que c'est Alvida la plus ..." commença Koby, prêt à secouer Sabo avant de se rappeler des paroles de Luffy vis à vis de son rêve, de celles de Sabo vis à vis de son comportement à lui Koby, celles de Liana...

"La plus quoi ? Hein Koby ?" demanda Alvida sûre d'elle même et des paroles qui allaient rapidement sortir de la bouche du gamin aux cheveux roses.

"Vous êtes la plus... la plus grosse et la plus moche et la plus stupide de tout l'Océan." il hurla, se tenant droit pour le faire. Provoquant une véritable rage chez Alvida qui attaqua, mais Luffy qui jusque là avait observé sans rien dire, jugeant juste le gamin à côté de sa famille intervint et bloqua la massue d'une main. Il aurait pu la prendre à la place de Koby mais il ne voulait pas abîmer son chapeau, ou faire peur à Sabo. Une fois fait il ne perdit pas de temps à envoyer la pirate voler dans les airs, aisément, elle était peut être lourde mais il avait frappé bien plus gros avec les animaux de Dawn.

"La marine est là, on ferait mieux de partir." informa Liana qui avait surveillé les environs.

"Tu n'y vas pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un marine." demanda Sabo à Koby qui les suivait vers leur propre navire.

"Comme il n'est pas lié au navire de croisière chance est qu'ils l'arrêteront comme un pirate, surtout si les autres disent qu'il est un des leurs." nia Liana en sautant à bord de leur embarcation.

"Allez, on dégage." ria Luffy, prêt à continuer la route et espérant vraiment que les prochains combats seraient plus intéressants.


	5. Voyage

**BONNE** **ANNÉE** **! Coucou, ça fait un moment désolée, mais voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori, et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Et oui, le futur marine est vraiment soutenu ou non ;).**

Auriane07 : **Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre.**

Hinanoyuki : **Salut, je ne suis pas encore sûre mais oui je le crois. Après j'ai commencé une fic où elle ne finira pas avec lui donc j'essaie, et je pense faire une série de One Shot où Liana est avec divers hommes de One Piece. S'il y en a un avec qui tu aimerais le voir dis le moi. Oui Sabo a en effet dix ans et après les deux ans de séparation il en aura douze. Il est en effet très jeune. J'ai des idées jusqu'à la guerre et un petit peu après, on verra si les gens aimeront :).**

Guest : **Heureuse que tu aimes, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais voici la suite.**

"C'est qui le gamin ?" demanda Luffy après que leur embarcation ait réussi à s'éloigner des tirs de canon entre la marine, les pirates et le navire de croisière coincé au milieu. Cela même si ce n'était pas nécessaire de tirer vu que la fratrie avait réussi sans le moindre mal à se charger de tous les pirates, clairement les marines d'East Blue étaient loin d'être efficace, parce qu'Alvida n'était pas du tout une menace, même Sabo aurait pu se charger d'elle.

Luffy avait bien sûr remarqué la présence de Koby, il n'était pas idiot non plus et puis il était très protecteur de sa famille et donc il avait fait attention au fait qu'un étranger était dans le dos de sa sœur ainée, encore plus lorsque Sabo avait commencé à lui parler. Cependant il avait confiance dans le jugement de Liana et c'était pour ça qu'il avait protégé le gamin aux cheveux roses, surtout parce qu'il avait vu que dire une chose pareille à Alvida avait été difficile pour lui, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les choses étaient plus tranquilles maintenant et il voulait des réponses.

"J...je m'...appelle Koby." répondit en balbutiant le garçon aux cheveux roses.

"Il était un prisonnier, plus ou moins, d'Alvida, elle le forçait à travailler pour elle et son équipage et il se prenait des coups. Il veut devenir un marine et comme on a pas vraiment un trajet prévu je me suis dit que si on faisait un détour à l'île Yotsuba, où il y a la ville de Shelltown et une base de la marine, ça ne te dérangerait pas." expliqua Liana.

"Ouais, pas de soucis." accepta aisément Luffy. "Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec les pirates si tu voulais être un marine ?"

"Et bien..." commença Koby avant de s'arrêter, le rouge aux joues.

"Il est monté par accident sur l'embarcation de ravitaillement des pirates." expliqua Liana avant que Sabo ne puisse le faire, elle doutait qu'il l'aurait fait avec délicatesse. Elle avait certes repris son petit frère tout à l'heure et il avait accepté la remontrance pour autant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait changé d'opinion sur le sujet de Koby. "Alvida ne l'a pas laissé partir ensuite."

"Pourquoi t'es pas parti ?" demanda surpris Luffy, pour lui le problème était simple.

"Il avait trop peur d'Alvida." répondit Sabo.

"T'es bête." dit franchement Luffy tandis que Liana soupirait et plaçait une main sur son front, ses frères étaient exaspérants parfois. Elle avait pitié de Koby, certes il était un trouillard et elle ne savait pas comment il allait se débrouiller en tant que marine, néanmoins il semblait être déterminé. Mais elle comprenait, lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Dursley, elle avait eu peur de partir, bon elle avait été bien plus jeune que Koby mais la peur pouvait paralyser, les garçons devraient le savoir vu qu'ils craignaient tous Garp. "T'es sûr que tu veux être un marine ?"

"Oui, je deviendrais un marine et j'arrêterais tous les mauvais pirates." affirma avec conviction Koby, soutenant le regard pénétrant de Luffy qui finit par sourire.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça." il dit sérieusement à Koby, pas par moquerie mais avec anticipation, il était vraiment curieux de ce qu'il allait faire. "Lia-nee, c'est qui Zoro ?"

"Roronoa Zoro, un sabreur et chasseur de prime." répondit Liana "Il est particulièrement connu dans cette mer et très redouté."

"Donc il est fort." résuma Luffy.

"Très fort oui." acquiesça Liana.

"Il est surtout terrible." s'inquiéta Koby. "C'est un démon."

"Un démon ? Intéressant." pointa Luffy avec un sourire. "Tu sais où il est Lia-nee ?"

"J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il était retenu à la base de Shelltown, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser, il est un chasseur de prime, il ne fait rien d'illégal. Même s'il massacre des pirates, les marines l'applaudissent surement." répondit Liana en réfléchissant, il n'était pas supposé être considérer comme un criminel, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Elle ne savait pas beaucoup sur les autres îles d'East Blue, elle avait eu des informations en lisant les journaux et en écoutant les conversations des gens dans des bars à Goa et dans le Grey Terminal, cependant ça avait aussi ses limites. Et puis ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait des informations que de secondes mains et ce n'était pas toujours exact, loin de là même. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il fallait se méfier des marines de East Blue, qu'ils étaient des incapables ou dangereux pour tout le monde. Le Colonel Morgan était le marine en charge de la base de Shelltown et la première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, datait d'il y a trois ans, où il avait arrêté un pirate connu sur cette mer, le capitaine Kuro. C'était avant le départ de Ace, il avait d'ailleurs râlé parce qu'il avait souhaité affronter ce Kuro et se mesurer à un pirate qui valait 16 millions. Elle n'avait rien entendu de plus au sujet d'actions formidables, cependant il y avait eu des rumeurs concernant ses actions vis à vis des civils, comme quoi il serait cruel, voire même un tyran. Enfin, elle verrait bien assez tôt, cependant Koby qui semblait penser que tous les marines étaient des saints, il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise, elle était prête à le parier. Si ce n'était pas dû à Morgan, ce serait un autre, croire les marines étaient forcément des gens biens était illusoire, ils étaient des êtres humains.

"Il est un prisonnier, alors il est nul." soupira déçu Luffy.

"Nul, pas du tout." protesta de suite Koby "C'est un monstre sanguinaire qui tue tout ce qu'il bouge et qui n'a aucune pitié pour personne. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça exactement Luffy-san ?"

"Je me disais que s'il était sympa, je pourrais le prendre dans notre équipage." expliqua Luffy, à un Koby horrifié tandis que Liana soupirait, elle s'y était attendue. Luffy posait rarement ce genre de question, une personne sensée qui ne connaissait pas son petit frère, protesterait sans aucun doute à l'idée de convaincre un chasseur de prime dans un équipage pirate. C'était après tout assez osé comme idée, cependant Liana ne savait rien hors des rumeurs sur Zoro et elle savait très bien que les gens forts étaient souvent craints. Elle l'avait vu souvent dans sa vie, particulièrement à Fuschia où les jeunes évitaient Luffy, même Ace et Sabo. La seule que certains avaient approché c'était elle, et uniquement dans l'espoir de la draguer. Comme si elle sortirait avec des idiots qui avaient été cruels envers sa famille, ils étaient vraiment stupides. Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle ferait sa vie, parce qu'elle voulait avoir une relation un jour, elle n'était pas pressée, ce qu'elle savait c'était que son compagnon ou sa compagne devra avoir l'approbation de ses frères, ou en tout cas les traiter avec respect, elle connaissait quand même ses frères, ils étaient protecteurs. Parfois trop, surtout vu que deux étaient plus jeunes qu'elle.

Alors tandis que Koby essayait de raisonner Luffy, elle choisit de garder le silence, c'était inutile de protester, il avait décidé de voir de plus près Roronoa Zoro, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était ajuster leur cap et faire confiance à son frère, il était beaucoup de chose, parfois même inconscient des risques qu'il courrait. Néanmoins elle avait foi en son jugement, et au fait qu'il protégerait Sabo, il ne laisserait jamais un potentiel ennemi dans l'équipage s'il n'était pas sur que la personne ne ferait pas de mal à son petit frère. Et au fil des années, Luffy avait démontré que s'il était parfois naïf, il était aussi extrêmement intuitif au niveau des gens.

"On arrivera demain à Shelltown." elle informa donc Luffy qui acquiesça avec un rire, ignorant totalement les arguments de Koby, cependant il perdit vite sa bonne humeur pour une moue en voyant sa sœur qui sortait un livre et des cahiers de la cabine.

Liana avait cédé sur bien des sujets au fil des années, cependant pour certains, elle était restée déterminée, les manières à table de Sabo, elle avait abandonné pour Luffy, les bains réguliers, apprendre à ses frères quels champignons étaient comestibles ou non, quoique Luffy n'écoutait pas toujours ces leçons là. Le sujet sur lequel elle n'avait jamais cédé, était l'apprentissage de ses frères, persistant afin qu'Ace soit capable de lire et écrire sans difficulté, même chose pour Luffy et Sabo, pour qu'ils sachent compter et effectuer des calculs. Si Sabo avait toujours été enthousiaste pour ce genre de chose, étant très curieux du monde ainsi que très studieux, Luffy en revanche, ça avait été plus un combat, mais un combat qu'elle gagnait. Certes Luffy ne serait jamais une personne qui lirait énormément de livres par plaisir ou avec une grande intelligence scolaire, cependant il avait néanmoins beaucoup lu et savait écrire correctement, plus ou moins forcé par Liana. Et elle ne comptait pas le laisser échapper aux leçons même s'il est un capitaine et s'ils sont des pirates.

Elle nota avec un sourire que Luffy céda sans protester, elle aurait réussi à le convaincre, elle avait vraiment l'habitude, des années d'expérience, il attrapa le livre et le commença tandis que Sabo s'installait pour faire des calculs, il aimait moins les leçons de mathématique mais il s'y pliait, sans trop protester normalement, visiblement le fait d'être en mer comme un pirate le calmait pour le moment vu qu'il s'exécuta sans protester tandis qu'elle surveillait la mer. Koby resta silencieux, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour dire si c'était normal ou non, ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'était qu'il semblait réellement pensif, ce qui était peut-être compréhensible vu les dernières heures. Toute sa vie avait changé, brusquement et sans avertissement, ce n'était pas facile de s'habituer à ça, elle avait eu du mal en arrivant dans ce monde, même s'il était bien mieux que l'ancien, de son point de vue en tout cas. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne regretterait jamais le fait que sa magie l'ait conduite ici, elle n'avait connu que les Dursley dans son monde d'origine, les Dursley et leurs voisins, néanmoins ça ne lui manquait pas du tout, elle s'était senti prisonnière dans cet autre monde, ici elle était libre, elle se sentait vivante. Et puis elle aimait se battre, pouvoir naviguer comme ça avec ses frères, ça n'avait pas de prix. Et puis, les Dursley l'avait poussé à voir la cruauté du monde, ils l'avaient rendu indépendante et plus forte, peu importe qu'elle ait perdu un œil au passage, elle l'aurait volontiers sacrifié pour trouver une famille, pour trouver le bonheur qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui.

"Liana-nee, tu peux m'aider avec mes divisions ?" appela Sabo.

"Et j'ai besoin d'une explication pour un mot Lia-nee." commenta Luffy en lui montrant le livre.

Oui, elle n'échangerait cette vie pour rien au monde, elle ne put retenir un sourire tandis qu'elle allait aider ses frères dans leurs leçons.

* * *

Installé contre un des mâts du Moby Dick, Ace ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Hedwige qui volait vers lui, bien sûr son sourire se transforma en voyant que Thatch et Haruta étaient également dans les parages, si au début de son séjour à bord, lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Oyaji, il avait refusé catégoriquement de lire les lettres que transportaient Hedwige à proximité des Shirohige, ça avait bien sûr changé après. Il était fier de sa sœur 'jumelle' Liana et de ses petits frères, Luffy et Sabo, il avait donc été plus qu'heureux de montrer les photos qui accompagnaient toujours les lettres de Liana, qu'il gardait d'ailleurs précieusement ensuite, mais ça avait changé après une lettre il y a un peu plus d'un an. Sa sœur, il ne savait toujours pas comment, avait réussi à trouver des photos de lui bébé, et enfant, photos que Thatch avait vu et tandis qu'Ace lisait la lettre, comprenant en même temps qu'il ne s'agissait pas des photos de Luffy bébé mais de lui, le commandant de la quatrième division avait donc eu largement le temps de les montrer à un grand nombre de gens. Et la rougeur sur ses joues en lisant les mots de sa sœur avait fait comprendre à l'équipage qu'il s'agissait de photos de lui. Il avait eu vraiment du mal à toutes les récupérer après ça et il était presque sûr qu'il y avait eu des copies. Mais il les trouverait, il était attentif et déterminé, et il aurait deux mots à dire à Liana lorsqu'il la reverrait.

Cependant malgré les taquineries, il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son autre famille, celle qu'il avait d'avant le Moby Dick, il aimait sa famille pirate cependant ça avait été Liana qui lui avait appris à lire et écrire, Liana qui lui avait appris les bonnes manières avec Makino, qui avait supporté le gamin insupportable et colérique qu'il était alors. C'était Luffy qui l'avait forcé à voir de la joie dans la vie, qui avait poussé, qui s'était entêté, qui s'était même fait torturer uniquement pour devenir son ami. C'était Sabo qui lui avait toujours fait confiance, qui lui avait tenu la main en apprenant à marcher. Il aimait ses frères pirates, il était reconnaissant à Oyaji pour l'avoir accepté, même après avoir su qui était son père, néanmoins il serait toujours plus aimant de sa sœur et de ses petits frères, ils compteraient toujours plus à ses yeux. Ca n'avait pas été facile de quitter Dawn, même s'il le voulait depuis des années, laisser sa famille derrière, ça avait été difficile, et il comprenait très bien pourquoi Liana avait choisi de rester, sa sœur était trop maternelle, trop protectrice de ses frères pour agir différemment, surtout vu qu'il y avait Sabo à prendre en compte. Heureusement elle lui parlait des progrès des deux, envoyait des photos et ainsi il avait toujours des nouvelles, tout en navigant, en étant un pirate.

 _Coucou Ace,_

 _Luffy a adoré son cadeau d'anniversaire, quoiqu'il a dit que ce n'était pas aussi bien que de la viande, mais le armband noir avec un jolly roger cousu lui a quand même fait très plaisir. J'ai été très impressionné par la couture, tu l'as fait toi même ou tu as demandé à un de tes nakamas de le faire ? Non parce que j'ai un souvenir très clair des premières leçons et de ton manque de patience, alors j'espère que tu comprendras ma surprise. Mais vu que tu as aussi réussi à tresser un chapeau en osier, je suppose que tu apprends de nouvelles choses et que tu as fait de net progrès avec ta patience. Je suis très fière de toi._

 _Tout le monde va bien, on est parti ce matin, comme prévu, quoique plus tôt, Luffy était vraiment excité et le voyage se passe bien pour le moment, je me tiens sur mes gardes, après tout je connais Luffy. On a en effet pris Sabo avec nous, caché dans la cabine même si je suis sûre que Makino s'en doutait, et Luffy a assommé le serpent marin qui vit dans la baie. Il a définitivement fait des gros progrès, tu seras j'en suis sûre impressionné quand on te reverras, surtout vu qu'il avait eu du mal à touché sa cible avec son pouvoir de fruit du démon quand tu es parti._

 _Juste qu'on soit clair, je questionne toujours mon intelligence, pas ma santé mentale vu que je crains l'avoir perdu il y a des années, néanmoins vu que j'ai décidé de suivre Luffy, mon intelligence est vraiment remise en question non ? Surtout vu que j'ai accepté que Sabo vienne avec nous, il est un enfant, bien trop jeune pour prendre la mer. Je doute vraiment de cette décision, même si ça fait plus de trois ans que j'y pense. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu à l'époque, que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on le garde, mais parfois je me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait de le confier à une gentille famille de Fuschia, qu'il grandisse avec des parents qui savaient quoi faire avec un enfant, qui pourraient lui expliquer le monde sans nos vues à nous._

 _Après tout pour lui les marines ressemblent tous plus ou moins à Gramps, et je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup mais je doute que ce soit le cas, ou je plains vraiment le reste du monde. Tu imagines plusieurs Gramps ? Le cauchemar absolu. J'espère que je pourrai le protéger, et que je ne regretterais pas cette décision, même si son énorme sourire me fait douter que ce sera le cas._

 _Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as rien fait de stupide n'est ce pas ? Tout se passe bien avec tes nakamas ? Ils prennent bien soin de toi ?_

 _Autre les blagues de Thatch, il a l'air sympa d'après ce que tu me dis, ils ont tous l'air gentil, j'ai hâte de pouvoir les rencontrer, ce sera certainement une expérience d'après ce que tu me dis sur eux. Ils ont l'air très particulier, mais bon c'est probablement pour le mieux, tu n'es pas exactement normal toi même, quoique je ne le suis pas non plus et pareil pour le reste de la famille. On est à moitié fou à lier, au minimum._

 _Tu me manques Ace, n'oublie jamais à quel point tu comptes pour nous trois, tu es notre frère et tu es extrêmement précieux à nos yeux. On t'aime._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Liana._

 _PS : Je n'ai pas joint à cette lettre des photos de quand tu étais bébé, quoique j'en ai avec moi ;), mes excuses à tes nakamas, mais il y a quelques photos de Dawn, de nous trois mais aussi de Dadan et du reste des bandits ainsi que de Makino et Hoop Slap. J'en prendrais au fil de l'aventure pour pouvoir te les montrer._

Ace referma la lettre avec un sourire, il était inquiet pour Sabo bien sûr, c'était une vie dangereuse qu'il avait choisi mais il connaissait Liana, elle le protégerait contre vents et marées, il n'y avait personne qu'elle ne combattrait pas pour la sécurité du blond, même Luffy si nécessaire, quoiqu'elle ferait aussi tout pour couvrir ses arrières. Avec elle dans l'équipage de Luffy, il était moins inquiet pour son petit frère, Luffy deviendrait le roi des pirates, Ace n'en doutait pas, mais il connaissait aussi le garçon au chapeau de paille. Il était un casse-cou et au moins il était sûr que quelqu'un veillerait bien sur lui, s'assurerait que personne ne prenne avantage de lui et de sa naïveté. Luffy n'était pas un idiot, il voyait le potentiel chez les gens, mais parfois il les croyait un peu trop facilement et ça rassurait vraiment Ace de savoir que Liana était avec lui. Sa sœur était bien plus méfiante.

"On va te trouver quelque chose à manger et j'écrirais ma réponse, d'acc Hedwige ?" demanda Ace à la chouette blanche de sa sœur qui s'était perchée sur son épaule et le regardait avec insistance. Vu le hululement elle était d'accord, quoiqu'il allait devoir écrire une réponse rapidement, elle avait son caractère et elle n'aimait pas être loin de Liana. Une fois Ace avait décidé de répondre à Liana deux jours après, il n'avait pas pu, Hedwige lui avait attaqué les doigts et les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exécute.

Garp était biens sûr terrifiant, et la simple idée de plusieurs Garp allait lui faire faire des cauchemars, mais les femmes dont il était proche l'étaient presque plus, Liana en tête de liste, Makino ensuite et puis Hedwige.

Il avait hâte d'entendre parler des aventures de sa famille en tout cas, souriant Ace alla rejoindre sa cabine où il y avait un bureau d'où il pourrait écrire. Luffy allait faire des vagues, de ça il était sûr, il observerait avec attention les résultats.


	6. Shell Town

**Coucou, navrée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on en apprend plus sur le caractère de cette Liana et sur ses relations avec ses frères ainsi que le reste du monde. Merci de votre soutien et de votre patience, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **On est d'accord, cette chouette est tout simplement génialissime et sa mort est un véritable crime :D. Merci.**

Hinanoyuki : **Salut :)**

 **Oui j'ai lu les scan sur l'équipage de Barbe Noire entre autre, donc oups mais j'ai eu l'idée en prems. Non je plaisante, je ne sais pas quand Oda a eu l'idée, mais je ne vais pas changer le fruit de Liana pour autant, j'ai du temps avant que ça ne soit un réel problème de toute façon et j'aviserai en temps voulu. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment vis à vis de ce léger détail.**

 **Avec Michel ? Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Je ne suis pas encore décidée vis à vis du couple, donc c'est à voir ça aussi, peut-être qu'elle restera célibataire qui sait...**

 **Oui je vais donner un fruit du démon à Sabo mais je ne dirai pas lequel, et je croise les doigts pour qu'Oda ne l'attribue pas.**

 **J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre.**

laraferreira : **Thanks, here you go.**

Liana n'avait eu l'occasion de quitter l'île de Dawn, qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Dadan pour faire des courses, elle était donc aussi curieuse que ses frères en voyant l'île où se trouvait une base de la marine. C'était certainement très différent des deux îles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir, et aucune n'avait eu une base de la marine. C'était un bâtiment assez laid en réalité mais bon à chacun ses goûts, elle était plus intéressée par les gens qui vivaient sur cette île que par ce bâtiment, les rumeurs concernant Morgan étaient-elles correctes ?

"Liana-san vous devez raisonner Luffy-san. Roronoa Zoro est un homme dangereux ! Il ressemble à une bête assoiffée de sang et ne vit que pour la chasse. Il égorge qui il désire. C'est un démon dans un corps d'humain, vous ne pouvez pas réellement penser à en faire un membre de votre équipage." insista Koby qui n'avait certainement pas oublier les paroles de Luffy concernant le chasseur de prime. Il avait essayé depuis à plusieurs reprises de le faire changer d'avis mais en vain, c'était une énième tentative.

"Koby, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir nous protéger mais tu n'as aucune chance de raisonner Luffy, pas quand il a une idée en tête." l'arrêta Liana qui commençait à en avoir assez, surtout que loin d'effrayer son frère, les paroles de Koby ne faisaient que l'encourager, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Cela pouvait être extrêmement frustrant mais elle s'y était faite, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix, un grand nombre d'année étaient passé depuis leur première rencontre.

Elle acceptait ses frères entièrement, et ils lui rendaient l'ascenseur d'ailleurs, cela même quand ils lui donnaient envie de les secouer pour qu'ils reviennent à la raison. Enfin selon elle, mais ils avaient des idées de la normalité très différente, encore plus comparé au reste du monde. De son côté, elle ne considérait pas logique de recruter un chasseur de prime dans un équipage pirate mais Luffy raisonnait clairement d'une manière différente. De toute façon elle connaissait assez Luffy pour avoir foi en son jugement, ses idées pouvaient être totalement folles, mais au niveau des gens, il avait une très bonne intuition. Réussissant à déterminer si une personne était digne de confiance ou non.

Il ne mettrait jamais Sabo en danger, pas plus qu'elle d'ailleurs, même si elle ne pensait pas qu'il devrait la protéger. C'était son rôle en tant que grande sœur, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de pointer cela, ça c'était terminé en un débat de plusieurs heures qui l'avait épuisé surtout qu'elle n'avait pas gagné. Tenter d'argumenter contre un D, plus jamais. Enfin elle pensait cela, mais elle le ferait sans aucun doute à nouveau, elle ferait néanmoins en sorte de ne pas recommencer trop souvent, elle avait de trop grosses migraines après.

"Nous y sommes ! La ville où se trouve la Marine." cria Luffy en descendant du navire, enthousiaste.

"Liana-nee, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi on évite pas la marine ? On est des pirates." pointa Sabo qui était descendu en même temps que son frère tandis que Liana rangeait quelques petites choses sur le navire et que Koby l'attachait au port.

"Nous ne sommes pas des pirates connus et on n'a pas d'avis de recherche, donc pour la marine présentement nous ne sommes que des civils. Nous ne risquons donc rien en nous arrêtant ici même s'il serait préférable qu'on reste discret pour ne pas causer du tort à Koby." expliqua volontiers Liana, la dernière partie était plus dirigée vers Luffy qui avait entendu, elle le savait, le connaissait assez pour ça même s'il ne s'était pas retourner.

"D'accord." acquiesça Sabo, le visage pensif un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à observer la ville devant lui. "C'est grand mais ça a l'air très différent de Goa."

"Oui, c'est différent." acquiesça Liana en descendant du navire, souriant à son frère. "Et vu que la base de la Marine est tout en haut de l'île, on pourra voir un peu plus de cette ville."

"Ouais, allons voir tout ça." acquiesça Luffy avec un sourire, prenant la main de son petit frère pour le tirer vers lui, Sabo suivant volontiers le mouvement, les deux garçons riant alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher. Liana suivant avec un sourire et un regard tendre posé sur ses deux frères tandis que Koby avait l'air très nerveux. Liana ignorait par contre si c'était dû au fait qu'il avait finalement la chance de s'engager ou si c'était parce qu'il pensait toujours au fait que Luffy voulait recruter Roronoa Zoro.

Elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux roses et ça ne l'intéressait guère, il était sympathique et ils avaient une responsabilité vis à vis de lui vu qu'ils l'avaient sauvé d'Alvida, ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement le planter là. Même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été tenté, il paniquait pour un rien et hurlait presque tout le temps. Si ça avait été un de ses frères qui se comportait comme ça, elle l'aurait accepté, après tout la famille c'était tout pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était un étranger. Un étranger qui était apprécié par Luffy, alors elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, il avait eu une sale expérience à cause d'Alvida, elle pouvait montrer un peu de compassion, et puis elle voulait quand même donner des leçons sur le comportement à adopter avec les gens à Sabo. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter n'importe comment. Il la copiait trop pour ça.

Elle savait une chose, si Koby souhaitait réellement s'engager dans la marine il allait devoir s'endurcir où il ne ferait pas long feu. Elle ne connaissait pas de marines en dehors de leur grand-père, mais elle doutait qu'ils apprécient la voix stridente de Koby et toutes ses déclarations sur ce qu'était impossible ou non, surtout lorsqu'on parlait de l'océan. Garp avait à plusieurs reprises parlé de l'imprévisibilité de l'océan, du fait qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout sur l'eau, même aux changements brutaux de météo. Il avait même dit que rien n'était impossible sur l'eau, un fait qu'Ace avait confirmé dans ses lettres, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de Grand Line, en particulier la deuxième partie, là où il se trouvait actuellement, le Nouveau Monde.

Il allait donc devoir apprendre à aller avec le courant, prendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient plutôt que de chercher à trouver une explication logique, enfin elle l'espérait pour lui parce que sinon sa situation allait être compliquée. Enfin c'était son opinion, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui dire, c'était ce qu'une bonne personne ferait, mais elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était une personne particulièrement gentille.

Dans une autre vie les choses auraient pu être différentes, peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus gentille, plus douce, plus ouverte aux autres mais là, elle avait été exposé au pire de la nature humaine. Son oncle avait voulu l'aveugler après l'avoir fait vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier, après l'avoir privé de nourriture et d'eau aussi souvent que possible sans la tuer sans compter les coups qu'elle avait reçu via lui. Sa femme Petunia, sa tante n'avait pas été beaucoup mieux que Vernon, elle lui avait brûlé une fois la main pour avoir raté le bacon alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, forcée de cuisinier et d'accomplir les tâches ménagères, forcée également de s'occuper du jardin, en gros de faire tout ce qu'était supposée faire Pétunia afin de rendre la vie plus simple à cette dernière, le tout sous des insultes. Sans compter Dudley, son cousin, qui encouragé par ses parents, avait fait en sorte de faire sa vie un véritable enfer. Suite aux Dursley, à son arrivée dans ce monde, Liana avait vécu au Grey Terminal pendant plusieurs années, devant se battre pour survivre, voire mendier ou même voler. Elle avait ensuite été élevé par des bandits, autant dire que sa gentillesse était réservée à ses proches et uniquement eux, un fait qui était renforcé après qu'elle ait mangé son fruit du démon.

Les kitsune étaient surtout concernés par ceux qui gagnaient leur loyauté, leur affection, Liana fonctionnait également ainsi, quelle part était dû à son zoan et quelle part était dû à sa propre personnalité, c'était difficile à déterminer mais ça ne lui posait pas de soucis. Koby ne lui avait rien fait, mis à part lui casser les oreilles, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, elle ne comptait pas l'aider d'avantage, ils l'avaient sauvé d'Alvida et le conduisaient à une Base de la Marine, elle ne lui devait strictement rien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui tenir la main pour le guider dans la vie, il n'était pas un de ses frères et il n'était pas nakama.

En plus elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'agaçait un peu, elle comprenait sa peur vis à vis d'Alvida, la femme pirate avait été dangereuse pour les simples civils, et Koby n'était pas au top de sa forme, loin de là. Il était mince et son corps portait des traces de coups, preuve que les pirates n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, il avait eu des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais il semblait satisfait à l'idée de rester le même et pour elle c'était impensable, même lorsqu'elle avait été la victime des Dursley elle avait cherché des moyens d'échapper à la situation, cela alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait fait en sorte d'apprendre le plus de chose possible, de comprendre ses capacités afin d'avoir une meilleure chance ensuite... Même chose une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce nouveau monde, elle avait subi l'entraînement d'Ace, puis du vieux, sans protester pour devenir plus forte afin de ne plus jamais être une victime. Koby ne semblait pas avoir la même détermination. Content de se plaindre, de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de paniquer. Et aussi de vanter les capacités de la marine, alors même que ces derniers ne l'avaient en aucun cas sauver et n'avaient pas non plus été capables de vaincre Alvida...

"Luffy-san, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'en faire un membre de ton équipage." dit soudain Koby, marchant derrière Luffy et Sabo qui observaient avec attention et plaisir la rue principale avec les différents stands. Apparemment il pensait toujours être capable de faire changer Luffy d'avis. Une pure folie, les deux seules choses qui pourrait faire changer son frère d'avis étaient liés, à savoir le caractère de Roronoa Zoro, et la vérité pas les rumeurs, et s'il était ou non un danger pour l'équipage, à savoir eux trois donc la famille de Luffy.

"Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si c'était un bon membre pour mon équipage." proclama d'ailleurs Luffy.

"Il a été arrêté parce qu'il devait être dangereux." cria Koby.

"Des gens peuvent être dangereux sans être forcément des criminels. En plus les chasseurs de primes sont supposés être forts pour pouvoir tenir tête aux 'criminels'." pointa Liana, être fort n'était pas un crime. Elle se serait bien choisi comme exemple, mais elle était une pirate et donc une criminelle, même si le gouvernement n'en avait pas encore conscience, et c'était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chasseurs de prime ou encore de civils forts mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout elle n'avait guère voyager.

"Hum c'est bon." dit Luffy, savourant une poire qu'il venait de prendre.

"Très savoureuse." acquiesça Liana qui en avait pris aussi.

"C'est sucré." sourit Sabo.

"Je me demande si ce Zoro se trouve dans la base." commenta Luffy tandis que sa sœur payait pour les fruits. Il avait à peine prononcé le nom du chasseur de pirate que tout les civils autour d'eux se reculaient absolument paniqués, ils les regardaient horrifiés.

"Il semble que le nom de Zoro soit tabou ici." murmura Koby.

"Liana-nee, c'est normal comme attitude ?" demanda interdit Sabo, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être auprès de tant de gens, il n'avait pas souvent visité Goa, n'aimant pas l'ambiance et s'il s'était souvent rendu à Fushia avec ses aînés, il avait surtout discuté avec Makino. Les bandits n'étaient certainement pas normaux, c'était donc une nouvelle expérience pour le blond.

"Pas à ma connaissance." répondit Liana qui avait été aussi surprise par l'attitude des civils, personne en Angleterre ne se serait comporté ainsi, enfin elle ne le pensait pas. A Dawn les gens s'étaient écartés de son chemin, par peur ou dégoût, selon l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais ils ne s'étaient pas comportés ainsi.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, allons à la base." décida Luffy en se remettant à marcher d'un air nonchalant, mais Liana qui le connaissait bien voyait clairement qu'il était intrigué et attentif. La situation était étrange. "Tu veux rejoindre la Marine, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui... mais je ne suis pas prêt." dit Koby.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sabo en se retournant pour mieux voir leur compagnon de route. "C'est ton rêve non ? Pourquoi attendre ?"

Ca n'avait pas de sens pour lui, sa famille était tant portée sur les rêves, les objectifs qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre, Luffy avait attendu jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans pour partir, c'était vrai mais c'était parce qu'il avait fait une promesse avec leur frère Ace. Liana était restée mais c'était parce que son ambition était différente, elle ne souhaitait pas être une grande pirate ou un le roi des pirates, elle voulait simplement être là pour sa famille, et vivre libre. En attendant trois ans de plus, elle avait continuer à travailler sur son rêve. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait retenu ou l'hésitation, mais l'inquiétude vis à vis de Luffy et de lui, la seule chose qui avait empêché Liana de partir c'était l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour eux.

Le blond ne connaissait pas d'autres jeunes de son âge, ou plus près de l'âge de Luffy, il venait du Mont Corvo et les enfants de Fushia ne venaient pas près de lui, ils étaient si différents de lui en plus. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais ça n'avait jamais été un soucis, après tout il avait ses aînés et ils ne restaient jamais longtemps à Fushia. Ils passaient simplement du temps avec Makino, le plus souvent dans son bar, il ne savait donc pas si l'attitude de Koby était ou non normale, simplement que c'était agaçant.

"Je suis nerveux." avoua Koby en évitant le regard de Sabo qui le jugeait clairement. "J'ai entendu dire que le Colonel Morgan était en charge de cette base."

"Sensation de déjà vu." murmura Liana en observant les gens, qui comme un peu plus tôt avec Zoro, s'étaient éloignés d'eux avec panique. Quoique c'était différent, pour le nom de Zoro ils s'étaient contentés de s'écarter, là ils avaient des larmes dans les yeux et semblaient prêt à hurler de panique. "Continuons. Mieux vaut ne pas rester là." Il était clair que les rumeurs concernant Morgan et son côté tyrannique étaient correctes, mais pourquoi les gens ne faisaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi avaient-ils eu une telle réaction vis à vis de Zoro ?

"Ils sont bizarres." commenta Sabo avec un léger sourire, c'était intéressant comme réaction.

"C'est vraiment une ville intéressante." confirma Luffy en riant.

"C'est étrange." dit Koby inquiet en les rattrapant. "Je peux le comprendre pour Zoro mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous effrayés par le Colonel Morgan ? Ca m'inquiète vraiment."

"Peut-être que ça les amuse." proposa pour plaisanter Luffy.

"Peut-être que Morgan leur fait peur, qu'il est méchant." proposa Sabo.

"C'est impossible." affirma Koby catégorique. "C'est un marine."

"Et alors ? Ca ne veut rien dire, il peut quand même être méchant." pointa Sabo, c'était logique. Tous les pirates n'étaient pas méchants ou gentils. Même chose pour les bandits ou les civils, donc pareil pour les marines.

"C'est juste." acquiesça Liana avec un sourire fier. L'éducation de Sabo n'était certainement pas traditionnelle, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle faisait du bon boulot ou non mais elle essayait de faire de son mieux. Une des leçons les plus importantes à ses yeux, c'était de tout questionner, particulièrement les articles de journaux et les 'gentils de l'histoire'. Elle ne pensait pas que les marines étaient des mauvaises personnes, pas tous en tout cas, cependant ils n'étaient pas non plus des anges et avant tout ils étaient humains. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs ou des choix discutables, pirates comme marines.

Il était clair que Koby n'était pas d'accord, qu'il voudrait protester d'avantage mais il resta silencieux, parce qu'ils étaient d'accord tout les trois, Luffy ayant acquiescé, ou parce que sa nervosité augmentait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la base. Elle n'en savait rien.

"C'est moche." commenta Sabo une fois devant la base.

"On est d'accord." acquiesça Liana.

"Très bien, nous y sommes." pointa Luffy, interrompant visiblement les pensées de Koby qui semblait en admiration devant le bâtiment.

"J'y suis finalement arrivé." dit Koby en pleurant.

Il continua à parler ensuite, mais Liana l'ignora, bien plus intéressée par les actions de Sabo qui grimpait au mur de ce qui semblait être une cour, Luffy derrière lui. Elle les suivit et constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un au milieu de cette cour, quelqu'un qui semblait attaché. Bien sûr il n'en fallait pas plus à Luffy qui descendit du mur pour courir afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue, tandis que Sabo courait sur le mur même, Liana restant en bas afin de le rattraper si nécessaire. Elle aurait bien voulu blâmer Luffy ou Ace pour les actions du plus jeune, vu qu'il avait tendance à les copier, malheureusement elle était en faute pour le coup. C'était elle qui aimait le plus être en hauteur, grimpant souvent aux arbres et marchant en équilibre sur les branches. Elle était donc confronté à un problème récurent, comment lui dire d'arrêter sans être hypocrite ? Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter de le faire personnellement.

"Tu crois que c'est lui ?" demanda Sabo.

"Je sais pas." reconnut Luffy en montant à nouveau sur le haut du mur.

"A quoi ressemble ce Roronoa Zoro ?" demanda Liana à Koby, il semblait en savoir plus sur lui, elle avait certes fait en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les personnes les plus dangereuses d'East Blue, mais elle s'était contentée des bases. Ce qu'elle savait sur Roronoa Zoro était donc très limité, il était un sabreur et ne semblait s'en prendre qu'à ceux qui avaient une prime. Koby au contraire semblait bien plus renseigné.

"Ca ne peut pas être lui." affirma Koby essoufflé tandis qu'il essayait de monter en haut du mur afin de rejoindre les autres. "Il est sûrement dans une cellule isolée au fin fond de la base." Luffy finit par l'aider à grimper et une fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses put lui aussi voir l'homme au cœur de la cour, Liana dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe sous le choc. "Un foulard noir... Un haramaki ... C'est bien Roronoa Zoro." confirma Koby en tremblant.

Observant mieux l'homme attaché au cœur de la cour, Liana n'avait pas peur de lui, quoique c'était clair qu'il était capable d'être dangereux. Il puait, clairement il était attaché au soleil depuis plusieurs jours sans possibilité d'être détaché pour se soulager et certainement pas pour se laver. Cependant malgré son corps plus maigre, preuve du manque de nourriture, il avait toujours des muscles présents, ainsi qu'une aura un peu effrayante. Mais elle avait vu bien pire. Pour tout dire elle était plus concernée par le traitement qu'il subissait de la part des marines que par les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer si Luffy le libérait. Quel genre de personne faisait une chose aussi cruelle ?

Bon après, c'était les mêmes personnes qui avaient tué des dizaines d'enfants afin de tuer le descendant de Gol D. Roger, poussant la mère de son frère Ace à mourir pour protéger ce dernier; pour s'assurer que personne ne fasse le lien entre lui et le Roi des Pirates. Comment le Gouvernement pouvait-il encore être dépeint comme juste, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quel genre d'homme était Roronoa Zoro pour endurer cela ? Les cordes semblaient serrées mais ce n'était rien d'infranchissable alors pourquoi rester ?


End file.
